


Glitter

by Ellessey



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Clothed Sex, Comfort Sex, Domestic, Emotional Sex, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fingerfucking, Flavored Lube, Fluff and Humor, Frottage, Glitter, M/M, Mirror Sex, Riding, Rimming, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2018-12-30 13:08:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12109392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellessey/pseuds/Ellessey
Summary: 'That's where the problem is. The one thing that Daichi doesn't love about Suga being a dancer.It’s that he comes in, all flushed and glittering and beautiful, and he smiles at Daichi the way he does, and Daichi wants him. Always. Immediately. Before he can shower. Before he can do anything about the glitter.And that’s all it is. Not the dancing, or the people who watch him, or the outfit. It’s the fucking glitter, and the fact that Daichi is completely incapable of keeping it off himself.'--Five times Suga covers Daichi in glitter, and one time Daichi bedazzles himself (because he didn't really give a shit from the start).





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to Glitter Guy, the man with sparkles in his beard on [sparklemura](https://sparklemura.tumblr.com/)'s train who set our DaiSuga obsessed minds spinning and started this all. This was supposed to be a few thousand words long, but then we brainstormed together and it became a 20k word illustrated, sparkling entity that we do not regret. Please enjoy the art she has created of [Daichi and dancer!Suga](https://sparklemura.tumblr.com/post/165408478025/the-very-first-time-the-glitter-becomes-a-thing), and look forward to more along the way. (Also [this banner](http://ellessey-writes.tumblr.com/post/165407130015/read-chapter-one-on-ao3-thats-where-the-problem), yo....I die.)
> 
> Thank you [Essie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Esselle/profile) for editing and just being eternally helpful as always ❤
> 
> Check the end notes for my posting schedule ^^

People often think it must bother Daichi that his boyfriend is a stripper, but it really doesn't. He's not even a stripper, actually. Daichi’s friends rarely bother to make the distinction between stripper and exotic dancer when they tease him about it, but Suga doesn't strip.

He doesn't wear very much, either, but Daichi is okay with that. It doesn't really matter how many men drool over him when he dances, because at the end of every shift, Suga comes home to Daichi.

And that's where the problem is. The one thing that Daichi doesn't love about Suga being a dancer.

It’s that he comes in, all flushed and glittering and beautiful, and he smiles at Daichi the way he does, and Daichi wants him. Always. Immediately. Before he can shower. Before he can do anything about the glitter.

And that’s all it is. Not the dancing, or the people who watch him, or the outfit. It’s the fucking glitter, and the fact that Daichi is completely incapable of keeping it off himself.

* * *

The very first time the glitter becomes a _thing_ , is before it’s even an official part of Suga’s costume. He’s not even at work, just at home in the bathroom, with a jar of glittery cream that will soon become a staple in his routine, drawing lines over his body with the tip of his finger while Daichi watches from the edge of the tub.

“Did you mean to put it on your ear?” he asks, and Suga cocks his head to see it in the mirror.

“No...dammit,” he says, brushing at it ineffectively. “Does it look weird on my ass?”

“Turn around,” Daichi says, and Suga does.

It’s difficult, in this position, to be objective about anything, because Suga is wearing his work clothes. “Clothes.”

Suga has a thing, a particular look when he’s at work, and that’s why he’s messing around with the glitter now, because he thinks it will enhance it. (Suga really doesn’t need anything enhanced, but Daichi isn’t going to argue. He’s enjoying watching the process.)

His stage name is, of course, Sugar, (nevermind that he’s nowhere near as sweet as the name implies, onstage or off), and he wears these white, lacy shorts ( _panties,_ actually, technically...they’re boyshort panties) that are _so_ short in the back they don't even come close to covering that round ass of his. And then there's the top that Daichi doesn't really understand because it covers nothing, but makes Suga's chest look amazing.

So he is wearing these things now, while he tries to figure out where best to apply the glitter to complete his sugar glazed aesthetic. And other than the rogue sparkles on his ear, Daichi really can’t say there’s a _bad_ place for it to go.

The shimmering streaks along the curves of his ass are a particularly nice touch, though.

“Nope, looks really good,” he says, reaching out to run a finger along it, and then looking down at the glitter that has clung to his skin. “This really spreads, huh?”

“It won’t be as bad once it dries, unless you really rub on it,” Suga says, drawing a careful line sweeping upwards from the corner of his eye.

“So you’re saying I shouldn’t fuck you right now?” Daichi asks.

Suga catches his eyes in the mirror and smiles. “Would I ever say that?”

He wouldn’t. But the glitter is everywhere and it’s definitely not dry yet. And even if it were…

“We’d make a mess,” Daichi says.

“Then don’t fuck me,” Suga says, shrugging and setting to work on his other eye.

Daichi is just sitting there with Suga’s glittered up ass right in front of him, the strings of the thong he wears under his shorts stretched around his hips.

Obviously there’s really nothing he can do but get off the edge of the tub and kneel down behind Suga.

“I'm taking these off,” he says, slipping his fingers in the sides of the shorts.

Suga just rests his weight on the counter in front of him and curves his back, keeping his knees locked so his ass pops out. There are definitely advantages to your boyfriend taking up exotic dancing.

Daichi slides the shorts down carefully, lifting them over Suga's ass so they don't get glitter on them, and now there's just Suga, pale and glimmering, with his thong disappearing between the full cheeks of his ass. Suga has a stupendous ass.

“Is that coming off, too?” Suga asks when Daichi tugs the thong out.

“Hm...” Daichi cups Suga with one hand, smearing the glitter a little. “I think I can work around it.”

“What exactly are you planning to—mmm.” Suga hums and presses his hips back a bit more when Daichi pulls the thong aside and runs his tongue along the cleft of his ass instead. “Okay.”

“Okay,” Daichi agrees, and then he hooks the thong around his thumb so it will stay out of the way, spreads Suga with both hands, and licks him again. Dragging his tongue as slowly as he can, lingering when he feels Suga’s hole, and then gliding past it.

“I’m warning you right now, your... _ah_...your tongue is gonna make my knees give out.”

“You’re tougher than that,” Daichi says, getting a fresh grip on Suga’s ass so he can spread him wider. The glitter is covering half his ass now instead of being a delicate curve along the bottoms of his cheeks, but Daichi dives back in anyway, teasing Suga’s rim with the tip of his tongue.

“I’m...Dai...chi...come _on.”_ Suga’s pushing hard against Daichi's hands, his back arching deeper. Daichi leans away, drags his hands down the backs of Suga’s thighs, leaving trails of glitter, and pinches Suga’s ass between his teeth. “ _Ah,_ that’s _not_ what I meant.”

“This is the point, right?” Daichi asks, licking the spot he’s just bitten. “You’re supposed to look delicious, and you do.” He bites him again, high enough on his ass that the shorts will cover it when he’s working, and Suga moans and leans right over the counter so his chest is pressed against it.

“I’m supposed to look....tempting. Not...actually edible.”

“Huh...” Daichi says, trying to sound as thoughtful as he can between nipping and sucking his way across the top of Suga’s ass. “So I’m _not_ supposed to eat you? Because I’m...definitely...” He spreads Suga again and licks his entrance. “...definitely...” One more slow circle around his rim that draws a whine from Suga. “...gonna eat you anyway.”

He presses his tongue inside Suga and Suga makes this throaty, satisfied groan that is the reason Daichi does this (aside from the way it makes Suga’s thighs tremble, and the way he clenches so hot and tight around Daichi's tongue...those things are good, too).

It's the sounds he makes, though, that have made eating Suga out one of Daichi's favorite activities. The rougher Daichi is, the messier and wetter and noisier, the more Suga moans. Always low in his chest at first, and then higher and higher, until Daichi is gripping him tight to keep him still, like he is now. Licking as deep as he can, sucking until Suga makes that piercing, mewling sound that means he’s about to lose it, and then sliding a hand around to grip Suga's cock before he tongue-fucks him to a climax that leaves Suga gasping and shaking, leaning hard on the counter when his knees finally do give out.

Daichi keeps his hands on Suga's hips, pressing kisses to the backs of his thighs while they catch their breath.

“There's glitter on the counter,” Suga says a couple minutes later, when he's propped himself up on his elbows.

“That's because you put it on your nipples.”

Suga sighs and turns around, looks down at Daichi still kneeling on the floor, and then suddenly smiles gleefully.

“Oh my God.”

“What?” Daichi asks, wincing as he gets to his feet, because eating Suga's ass has made him predictably, painfully hard.

“You look _very_ pretty,” Suga says sweetly.

Daichi looks in the mirror and takes in the glitter than has been transferred from Suga’s ass to his face. All. Over. His face.

“Shit.”

“ _So_ pretty.”

“I guess I'm showering now,” Daichi says, stripping off his shirt (and probably getting glitter on the collar).

“I need to, too,” Suga says. “Don't be sad, I’ll take care of you while you get the glitter out of your hair.”

“It's not in my hair.”

“It’s totally in your hair.”

It is. It stays in his hair while Suga strokes him off in the shower. It stays there while he leans back and watches Daichi with far too much enjoyment as he washes his hair for a second time.

When they're stretched out in bed together after, Suga is still smiling and trying to pick glittering flecks off for him.

“I’m sorry,” he says. (He's not.) “Did it look good, at least? On me, I mean?”

“It was...yes. It looked good,” Daichi says. “But do you really _need_ to look hotter?”

“The better I look, the more I make.”

Probably true, but Suga looks very good, even when he's not half naked and rolling his hips under soft, golden lights. He looks good dressed in an old, wrinkled t-shirt of Daichi’s, with spectacular bedhead and crumbs from his morning muffin on his face.

“You're sure you don't mind doing this?” Daichi asks.

It's been a couple months since Suga started, but he's getting a lot more shifts now that he's built up a reputation as one of the best dancers there, and while Daichi is fine with it as long as Suga is, he feels like he needs to check in and make sure he really is fine. Because no, he doesn't strip, but he does have a lot of men staring at his body all the same.

Suga shakes his head. “I'm good at it and it's good money. And grad school is expensive as fuck.”

“Yeah, but we could figure it out, if we had to. I could get a second job.”

Suga smiles and brushes his hand over Daichi's cheek. “I love you, and you don't need to do that. I like dancing, and it’s just till the end of the year.”

“Yeah,” Daichi says. At the end of the school year Suga will graduate, and then they'll both be working full time, and this crazy student-by-day, dancer-by-night routine will be over.

“Are _you_ still okay with it?” Suga asks.

“Yeah, I am, as long as you are. And you _are_ good at it.”

“I am,” Suga smiles.

“The glitter, though...”

“You liked it.”

“Yeah, but it's in my _eyebrows.”_

“Well, Daichi...no one made you stick your face in my ass.”

This is, technically, accurate. But at the same time, there was really no way he could have not done it. Suga's ass is already his weakness, and with that damn glitter on it....

“Well, I've learned my lesson,” he says. “No messing around when the glitter’s on.”

“Okay,” Suga says, snuggling closer to Daichi and breathing warm on his neck. He doesn't sound at all like he believes him.

Suga has always been very wise.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! This story is complete and will be updated Tuesdays and Saturdays, except there will be a full week between the last two chapters. I'll update the tags with each installment as well, so as not to overwhelm you with filth from the start ( ͡ᵔ ͜ʖ ͡ᵔ) (Also...have no fear, the chapters will get progressively longer, as is my way.)
> 
>  **Edit to add:** there's more glitter [aaart.](https://sparklemura.tumblr.com/post/165437636390/you-look-very-pretty-suga-says-sweetly-daichi) Bless you sparklemura for capturing our sweet, glittered Daichi so well <3


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter in which Daichi gets a serious metaphorical nosebleed. Wondering just how good Suga looks on stage? Sparklemura has you covered, friends, and this art is not to be missed. [Go suffer with Daichi.](https://sparklemura.tumblr.com/post/165518747260/so-when-suga-drops-down-on-the-stage-and-spreads)

The second time Daichi and the glitter have a run in, it’s really an inevitability.

Once Suga has his glitter placement all worked out, he asks if Daichi wants to come watch him, which of course he does. He's watched Suga dance plenty of times before, but it certainly never gets old. And they’re both kind of excited to see how the glitter looks under the lights of the club.

It may not have been the best idea though, to go into Suga's dressing room beforehand and watch him get ready. Of course he can’t help wanting to touch Suga, and Suga is really no better.

“Daichi...when you look at me like that it gives me ideas.”

“We don't have time for your ideas,” Daichi points out.

“Hm...maybe just a couple though,” Suga says, brushing his fingers down the back of Daichi’s neck.

Daichi has a few vague, passing thoughts, when Suga starts to kiss him, that he may be setting himself up for failure.

There isn't enough time, of course, to really do anything, but by the time Suga pulls away from him, Daichi's lips are swollen, and he’s warm and aroused from Suga slipping his fingers just down the front of his pants. And now they just have to _stop_ because Suga needs to leave.

“Hold that thought,” Suga says, shrugging out of the little robe he’d put on over his costume. “Meet me back here after.”

“No way,” Daichi says. “I'm not going to work with glitter on my face again. I'm holding that thought till we get home, after you've showered. I'll just meet you outside.”

Suga looks over his shoulder at Daichi with an eyebrow cocked. “Sure,” he says.

Sure.

So Daichi goes out and sits down, not right by the stage, but close enough. He can still taste Suga on his lips, he’s already wanting him.

And then Suga comes out to dance. And Daichi is fucked.

The lights in the whole club go dark, and the little fluttering paper lights that line the small circular stage come on, creating a flickering pink glow, with Suga at its center. Then the music starts to play. Something a little quirky and more than a little sexy that just _sounds_ like Suga, and the spotlights come on. Low and soft and golden, so there's nothing else to see, nothing else anyone would want to see, except for Suga.

Suga looks amazing anyway, always, but when he’s working it's...even more. There’s the white, strappy corset contraption that leaves his nipples exposed, the skinny strings of his thong, and then the shorts—the shorts that might as well not be shorts—that make his legs look impossibly long, that show every curve of his thighs and calves.

And now...now there’s also the glitter. And for all of the frustrations tied into the ease with which it spreads, and the futility of then trying to remove it, the glitter was a _very_ good idea.

It’s pearly and iridescent in the warm lighting. Just the softest rainbow sheen in all the right places. Over the curve of his cheekbones and in little rising lines at the corners of his eyes. Glimmering in the hollow at the base of his throat and along his collarbones. Following the curves of his pectoral muscles, the angles of his hipbones, the exposed swell of his ass. And then (and this is something he hadn’t tried out at home, something that may prove to be Daichi’s undoing...may, in fact, be undoing him at this very moment), spread in glittering streaks right up the insides of his thighs, so when he drops down on the stage and spreads his legs, the light catches on all those shimmering flecks, and Daichi is absolutely, without a doubt, going to get glitter on himself before they make it home tonight.

Suga looks more than tempting, more than edible. The glitter makes every curve more pronounced, every angle sharper. It makes it look like if someone were lucky enough to run their tongue over his skin, it would taste like heaven.

Daichi shifts uncomfortably at the thought. He _can_ lick Suga's skin, _will_ lick it, as soon as he possibly can. But he was already a little bit (quite a bit) worked up before he even sat down, and now…now Daichi is grateful for the darkness hanging over the audience, because he is very obviously hard, and Suga has just gotten started.

Every minute is an hour. Daichi crosses his legs and uncrosses them. Suga’s back is to his side of the room now, and when he bends over with his legs straight and spread wide, Daichi watches only long enough to note that he did an excellent job applying the glitter to his ass, and then he actually has to close his eyes. This is the worst. He never should have let Suga get his hand in his pants before this started. Suga shouldn’t be able to look _that_ good. Not so good that Daichi is very seriously contemplating casually brushing his hand over himself in the dark, because he’s really starting to ache now.

Suga turns around just as he’s letting his hand move across his lap. His eyes find Daichi’s, and for just a moment he drops that coy look of superiority he usually wears while he’s dancing (lest anyone watching him think that just because he wears lacy panties and goes by the name Sugar, he is actually just some sweet little thing that they would ever have a chance of getting their hands on) and he winks. His smile goes from _you’ll never touch me,_ to _I’ll be yours soon,_ and then back again in the blink of an eye. Just quick enough for Daichi to catch it and then dig his fingers into his thighs, because goddammit, he’s strong enough to wait this out.

He is _not_ strong enough to think about the glitter, or about exercising even a scrap of patience when the show finally closes and he gets to Suga’s dressing room as fast as humanly possible.

“Oh...Daichi,” Suga says, blinking at him as he holds the door open just a crack. “I think we’re supposed to meet outside? Wasn’t that the—”

Daichi reaches a hand in so he can move Suga out of the way as gently as possible, before pressing through the door and locking it behind himself.

“I think you—” Suga begins.

He has Suga up against the door and is running his hands down his chest, smearing the glitter around his nipples, and then down the curve of his waist to grab his hips and pin them to the door as he gets on his knees.

“Said something about…”

Suga’s words trail off into a sigh when Daichi brings his mouth to his cock, breathing over it through his costume, and then dragging the shorts and thong down together and licking up his (blessedly glitter-free) length.

“Were you...thinking about doing this...the whole time?”

Daichi takes his time answering. He is currently very busy making sure he tastes every bit of Suga’s cock before he closes his lips around it and sucks on the tip.

“Yeah,” he says finally. “This glitter is a problem, Suga.”

“Mhm...a very big problem,” Suga says, bringing his foot between Daichi’s legs to nudge gently at his erection.

Daichi retaliates by flicking his tongue mercilessly over Suga’s slit, until his boyfriend is writhing under his hands.

“ _Daichi,_ fuck...suck me, plea—”

Daichi loves teasing Suga, but he never makes him beg. Before Suga can get the rest of the word out, he holds his hips tight and sinks over him, hollowing out his cheeks and pressing his tongue against him the whole way down, sucking hard as he slides back up.

“Mm...yeah,” Suga hums, and Daichi thinks, not for the first time, that Suga could also make good money as a voice actor, because when Daichi’s going down on him he always sounds obscenely good. Good enough to get off on.

He sucks him again, taking him as deep as he can and kneading his thighs with his hands, even though he _knows_ the glitter is there, because Suga’s thighs beg to be squeezed any day of the week, and the way they looked tonight…

“Daichi...wait. Wait.”

Daichi comes off of Suga with a slurp and looks up at him.

“Up here...come here. I wanna come with you.”

He gets to his feet and lets Suga push him into the wall next to the door, both of them fumbling at his pants and almost maiming his dick in their eagerness to get him bare and pressed up against Suga. He slides his leg between Suga’s, and Suga is already kissing him, drawing shimmering fingertips down his neck, and then back up into his hair.

“Suga…”

“I’ll help you wash it.”

“No, I don’t...I don’t care. You feel so good.”

So much more than good. He’s warm, and silky smooth, and rolling his hips into Daichi, sliding their cocks alongside each other. He presses his tongue between Daichi’s lips, and Daichi opens his mouth for him, relaxing back into the wall with his hands on Suga’s ass and just letting his boyfriend move against him. He knows everything Daichi likes. He sucks the tip of his tongue and runs his hands over his chest, thumbing at his nipples through his shirt while he rocks against him at just the right pace.

“You close?” he asks, his lips brushing Daichi’s jaw.

“Yeah...you have lube? In your bag?”

Suga nods and steps away from Daichi to dig through the backpack hanging next to the door, coming back with a palmful of lube. This time when he presses his cock to Daichi’s, he brings his hand over them, cool and slick, and Daichi’s head falls back against the wall with a _thud._

“Poor Daichi,” Suga coos. “You needed this.”

Daichi nods, and then catches Suga’s lip between his teeth when he gets close enough. Suga lets him suck on it for a minute while he pumps them slowly, and then he starts to move faster and draws away, leaning in again to kiss Daichi’s jaw, and then lick hot over his ear.

“Couldn’t even wait till we got home.”

Daichi shakes his head slightly. His muscles are starting to tense up, his hands clenching around the soft flesh of Suga’s ass as heat pools heavy in his stomach. All he can focus on is Suga’s cock against his, his hand working over them.

“Can you wait anymore?” Suga asks, his hand starting to slow.

“No..no,” Daichi says. He can’t get his eyes to open, can only cling to Suga and hope that the teasing won’t extend farther than his words.

“Right now?”

“Yes...Suga, yes.”

Suga drops his hand from the back of Daichi’s neck and brings it to their cocks, so both hands are sheathing them, then rising and falling together in firm, steady strokes that have Daichi breathing out little groans each time he exhales. He lifts his hips into Suga’s hands and when his mouth falls open Suga is there, kissing him warm and deep and catching his moan as he comes.

Suga keeps stroking them even after Daichi is starting to shiver from the overstimulation, grinding against him hard before his muscles clench under Daichi’s hands, and he spills hot over them both.

“Sorry,” he says after, in that sweet, breathless voice that would guarantee instant forgiveness, if there were actually something that needed to be forgiven. “I couldn’t stop.”

Daichi laughs softly. “As a master of self control, let me get right on admonishing you for that.”

Suga smiles against Daichi’s cheek and then leans back to look at him. “Your face is actually...fairly glitter free.”

“But…”

“Most of it is actually on your clothes. Your jeans are spectacularly glittery.”

Seeing as he stuck his leg right between Suga’s sparkling thighs, this isn’t terribly surprising, but he knows that’s not all.

“And…” he says.

Suga stands on his tiptoes to look over Daichi’s shoulder, and when he sinks back to the floor his smile is distinctly cat-like. The upward sweep of his glittering silver eyeliner only adds to this.

“The back of your neck is basically a unicorn.”

Daichi nods. Of course it is.

“Also your hair has taken another hit.”

“Perfect.”

“Do you wish you hadn’t come?” Suga asks, and behind the put-on pout, there’s a little bit of uncertainty.

Daichi smiles and shakes his head before leaning in to kiss Suga. Once, twice, three times on the lips. “You looked incredible.”

“I liked having you there,” Suga says.

“And having me here,” Daichi adds, and Suga grins.

“And here.”

Daichi kisses him again, and then helps him collect his things while he slips sweats and a t-shirt on over his costume.

“You know, since you’re already glittery…” Suga says as they make their way out of the club, his hand slipping from Daichi’s shoulder to trail down to the base of his spine.

Daichi kisses the side of Suga’s head, and then bites his ear and growls his agreement. He’s going to be mocked at work tomorrow no matter what, so they might as well get in another round or two at home.

It’s Glitter: 2, Daichi: 0 at this point, but it’s not exactly a devastating loss.  

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to thank you guys for your comments and tags both on Chapter 1 and sparklemura's art! We're so glad to have you on board the glitter train °˖✧◝(*´▽`*)◜✧˖° See you on Saturday with Chapter 3!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art for this chapter is up now! Link is in the end notes ^^

The glitter is always kind of around, no matter how careful Daichi tries to be. Suga doesn’t give a shit if he can’t get it all off himself, so it’s always lingering, little flecks on his cheeks and his chest and his legs that end up on Daichi’s hands. But at least, if Daichi can repeatedly remind himself of how old it gets to have his coworkers snickering, and lovingly but obnoxiously referring to him as Sparklemura or Glitter-san, he gets better at keeping his hands off of Suga until he’s showered, and the worst (best? It really does look good) of the glitter is gone.

He’s actually made it through a few weeks without arriving at work with any overwhelmingly embarrassing, impossible to eradicate glitter deposits on his skin, but even if Daichi can stand up to the glitter (which really, the jury is still out on), he could never, and would never want to, say no to Suga.

And that is why, on a Wednesday night in January, Daichi and the glitter end up getting a lot closer than he'd planned.

He was off to a good start. He purposefully did not go watch Suga dance that night, because he has a presentation in the morning that he would very much like to give glitter-free. He’s in the kitchen, packing bentos for himself and Suga for the next day, when Suga comes in, the delicate straps of his costume showing under his sweater. He smiles at Daichi when he sees him, but he looks tired, and his eyes aren’t bright and open like they usually are.

“Hey,” Daichi says, taking Suga’s hand and pulling him in so he can kiss his forehead. “Long day?”

Suga drops his head to Daichi’s shoulder and nods against it. “So long.”

“You okay?”

Suga sighs and turns his head so his cheek is resting in the crook of Daichi’s neck. “It was a weird night. My old organic chem professor was there.”

“Watching you?”

“Yep.”

“ _Gross.”_

“So gross.”

Daichi wraps his arms around Suga’s back and pulls him in closer. “I’m sorry,” he says.

“It’s okay. It just...I didn’t like the way it made me feel. Like he was probably looking at me like I’m just a dumb boy who couldn’t hack it in university, and I’m flashing my ass now because it’s all I can do.”

“But that isn’t true. You’re smart as fuck and you’ll have your masters in like three months.”

“I know, but he doesn’t know that, and...I dunno, it just pissed me off that it made me feel shitty. I _like_ dancing, and he looked at me all disdainfully, even though he was fucking there watching me, so who’s he to judge?”

“He’s no one,” Daichi says, but he’s wishing he had been there now. He would have been happy to have a few words with that piece of shit afterwards. “It doesn’t matter what he thinks.”

“I know, I know. I’m fine now, I just...I’m glad I’m with you.”

Daichi kisses his head again and pushes him back gently. “Why don’t you shower and I’ll finish up here, and then we can—”

Suga leans back into him hard, wrapping his arms around his neck. “Can we just…”

“What?” Daichi asks, smoothing his hands up and down Suga’s back.

“Nevermind, I’ll get this stuff off first.”

“Hey,” Daichi says, holding Suga tight when he tries to step back. “What?”

Suga has his hand on Daichi’s back, twisting in the fabric of his shirt, and when he looks up his eyes are dark. “I just...need you. I really need to be close to you.”

“I’m here,” Daichi says, cupping Suga’s face and kissing him. “Be close to me.”

“But the glitter—”

Daichi kisses him again, tilting his head to make it deeper this time, to show Suga that he’s not even thinking about the glitter right now. “Be close to me.”  

Suga nods and relaxes into his arms with a sigh, tilting his head to the side to give Daichi better access when he starts to kiss his neck. He works his way over his throat, down to the curve at the base of his neck, and runs his hands past Suga’s ass to squeeze at the backs of his thighs. “Up,” he says. Suga automatically tightens his arms around Daichi’s neck and Daichi lifts him, waiting until his legs are wrapped around his waist to carry him to their bedroom, kissing him the whole way there.

He lays Suga down and kneels over him, stripping off his own shirt, and then leaning down to easily tug Suga’s loose pants down.

“Can you...can you do your top?”

Normally Suga would tease him about this—about his difficulty, after all these months, dealing with those silky, criss-crossing straps—so it’s a testament to the way Suga’s feeling now, how much he doesn’t want to wait, that he just sits up and pulls his sweater off, deftly undoes the ties, and starts to work open the closures in the back.

Daichi has his own pants and boxers off by the time Suga has tossed the corset on the floor and is slipping out of his shorts and thong. He lowers himself over Suga as soon as they’re both naked, heedless of the glitter shimmering all over Suga’s skin. He presses himself against him, so Suga can feel him from head to toe, the way he knows he likes when he’s feeling off, and Suga’s arms wrap around him. His fingers drag down Daichi’s back, digging into his ass as their mouths come together again, and then gripping tight and spreading him open.

“You want me?” Daichi asks, straddling Suga so he can brace himself and stop pressing all his weight down on him.

Suga looks up when Daichi leans back, and nods, running his tongue over his lips and setting Daichi’s skin tingling with the look in his eyes. Daichi loves when he looks at him like this, when he gets in these moods where it’s like he needs to remind himself that he’s as strong and fierce and capable as Daichi always knows he is. When Daichi gets to be taken apart, and gets to know that every gasp and moan Suga drags out of him is giving Suga what he needs.

He sits up and leans over to grab the lube sitting on the nightstand, barely taking notice of the glitter streaked over his chest and stomach now.

“Want me to do it?” he asks, popping the bottle open and getting ready to squeeze it over his hand.

Suga shakes his head, reaching out to take it. “All I thought about all night was touching you.”

“Yeah?”

“Mhm…” He dribbles lube over his fingers and then nudges Daichi’s chest, pushing until he’s lying back on the bed. “I knew I’d feel better as soon as I could be here with you. I thought about all the things I could do to you.”

Daichi smiles and spreads his legs so Suga can settle between them. “That’s what I do when you’re dancing, too. If _I_ were dancing, I’d be thinking about not falling off the stage.”

Suga laughs softly and runs slick fingertips up the insides of Daichi’s thighs, pressing them a little wider and shifting closer so he’s kneeling with his legs spread around Daichi’s ass, under his raised knees. “I always think about you,” he says. “Every time I dance.”

“Really?”

Suga smiles at the surprise in Daichi’s voice, but his eyes are focused on his hand, rubbing the pad of his thumb over Daichi's entrance. He always starts with his thumb. He says a finger doesn't get enough of a reaction from Daichi. (Which pretty much sums up sex with Suga, if Suga is on top.)

“Of course,” he says, circling Daichi’s rim. “How else could I act all seductive in front of a bunch of strangers? I imagine it's just for you.”

Daichi didn't realize this, and it does something to his chest, something tight and warm that makes it difficult to form a response. He’s about to try anyway, but then Suga presses his thumb inside him and he almost loses his train of thought.

“I didn’t...I didn’t know that,” he says, a little brokenly.

Suga slips his thumb in and out for a little while. It’s tight and burning a bit, but Suga clearly isn’t in the mood to take his time tonight, and Daichi doesn’t mind.

“I pretend you’re sitting there, even when you’re not,” Suga says, drawing his thumb out once more and then pushing both index fingers in together. “I imagine you biting your lip, your face all flushed, and your cock getting hard and tight in your pants.” He fucks Daichi firmly with his fingers while he talks, pausing to spread them apart and stretch him. “I do all the things I know you like, and I….can you take more?” Daichi nods, he’ll take anything from Suga, and Suga slips one finger free, bringing that hand up to stroke over his cock, then pressing three fingers in with his other hand. “I think about making you hot, and how hot you make me...how good you make me feel.”

Daichi is trying to keep his eyes on Suga while he talks, but it’s getting harder to even keep his head up, impossible once Suga drags his fingers inside him and brushes over his prostate. He falls back against the bed with a gasp and Suga leans over him, licking his balls and then sucking kisses up the side of his cock while he continues to fuck him with what feels like four fingers now, curling them hard against his prostate every so often.

Normally Suga would have taken much longer to get to this point, and normally he’d keep Daichi here until he was pleading for more. Suga loves making him beg, and even though Daichi can’t get himself to do more than tease Suga, he likes it when it’s the other way. He likes how it feels, to be so undone that he doesn’t care what he sounds like when Suga pushes him as far as he can go. He loves the way Suga gives him everything once he’s gotten to that point, when he’s shaking and desperate, and he loves how good it feels when he finally gets it.

But he knows tonight Suga just wants him. Just needs to be in him, safe and close and in control, and Daichi is ready. He sits up when Suga stops mouthing at his cock and pulls his fingers out, looking to Suga to see where he wants him.

Suga leans in and kisses him, running his hands over his chest and then pressing them hard over his abs. “On your stomach,” he says.

Daichi lies back and rolls over, and Suga immediately straddles his legs, kneading the backs of his thighs and then dribbling more lube over his ass. Daichi lifts his hips a little when Suga spreads him and lines himself up, the hot tip of his cock pressing against his entrance.

“Is that why—God... _yeah.”_ Daichi squeezes his eyes shut and presses his face into the sheets as Suga pushes in and slowly fills him, not stopping until his hips are flush with Daichi’s ass, his chest warm against his back.

“What?” Suga asks, kissing the back of his neck and circling his hips a little without pulling out.

“Is that...why you never mind me jumping on you as soon as you get home?”

He can feel Suga’s lips curving up against his skin. “I never mind you jumping on me, period,” he says, drawing his hips back slowly so Daichi can feel every bit of him as he slides out. “But yeah...I usually want you pretty bad after work, whether it was a weird night or not.” He thrusts back in and Daichi makes a low sound in his chest, because something about this angle is causing the most exquisite ache when Suga is all the way inside him again.

“I’ve been...waiting...because of the glitter.”

“I know.” Suga thrusts again, his legs tight on either side of Daichi’s thighs. “It’s okay. I just couldn’t wait tonight.”

“You don’t...oh...Koushi, _fuck..._ you’re so deep. You don’t ever...have to wait. If you need me, I’m here.”

Suga’s pace starts to pick up, not pulling out far, but pressing in hard, grazing over Daichi’s prostate with each thrust. “I know,” he says, kissing the top of Daichi’s spine and then sucking at the rise of his shoulder. “I know you are...that’s why I’m always okay.”

Daichi feels his eyes burning, and he’s not sure if it’s from how impossibly much he loves Suga, how good it feels to know he helps him feel strong, or if it’s how thick and hot Suga is inside him, how determined he seems to be to get as deep as he can. He aches every time Suga thrusts without pulling out, and it goes straight to his dick, pinned between his body and the bed.

“God, you feel so good, Daichi. I can’t get deep enough.”

He can’t get any deeper—Daichi is already breaking, and it’s physically impossible for them to be any closer than they are now—but he knows what Suga means. He feels the same way when Suga is wet and tight around him and he just wants to feel more of it, feel it everywhere.

“Do it harder,” he says, because even though he can’t fill him any further than he already has, it will feel like he’s splitting him apart entirely if Suga fucks him with enough force.

Suga bites his shoulder and then pulls out of him, tugging at his hips until Daichi lifts them, rising up on his knees. “You’re okay?” he asks, kneeling behind him and lining their hips up again. “I prepped you too fast.”

“I’m good,” Daichi says. He’s open and empty now, aching to have Suga back inside him. Wanting him to feel satisfied. “Come on. Go as hard as you want.”

Suga makes a little whining sound behind him, which he does both when he wants something, and when he’s about to get what he wants, and then snaps his hips, filling him fast and deep, and so much harder now that they’re in this position.

Daichi lets his voice drag out of him when Suga hits the first time. He could keep it in, but he knows Suga likes to hear it, and it’s not long before he’s moaning low and rough into the sheets whether he wants to or not. Suga finds just the right angle, like he always does, the one that makes Daichi cry out in pleasure, and then he pounds him relentlessly until he can’t make a sound anymore, and is just gritting his teeth, clutching the covers in his fists. It’s so good that it hurts, or it hurts so perfectly that it feels amazing, he’s never quite sure which it is. He just knows he’s about to become overloaded and he can’t hold on anymore. He calls out Suga’s name and reaches underneath himself for his cock, just managing to get his hand around it when his vision goes black and he comes over his fingers with his whole body throbbing.

Suga fucks him through it, follows him down when Daichi’s knees give out and he’s flat on his stomach again, rocks into him, kisses his back and gasps his name. Daichi is shivering and sore and spent, but he reaches behind his back to pull Suga tight against himself. Whispering praise to him and stroking his skin until he finally stiffens and shudders on top of him, sinking his teeth into Daichi’s shoulder as he empties himself inside him with shallow, jerking thrusts.

They stay that way as the minutes pass, panting and pressed together, Suga brushing slow wet kisses over the place he bit, and then to every part of Daichi’s shoulders he can reach without really moving.

“I’m gonna pull out, okay?” he says eventually.

Daichi closes his eyes and groans softly when Suga leaves him. He’s achy and oversensitive, and cold now, without Suga covering him. But then gentle fingers are pulling at him, guiding him to roll over, and Suga curls into his side, looking up at him with warm, clear eyes and wrapping his arms around him.

“Daichi,” he says, smiling.

Daichi hums and leans closer, intending to kiss him, but only working up enough energy to brush the tips of their noses together.

“How did I end up with you?” Suga asks.

Daichi shrugs. “We’ll never know. I was born under a lucky star.”

“You dork,” Suga says with a laugh, tipping his face up to kiss Daichi’s lips. “You’re so good to me. I love you so much.”

“I love you, too,” Daichi says. “How do you feel?”

“Good...I’m really good.”

“Suga...if work is making you feel _bad_ though…”

Suga shakes his head. “I let that one fucker make me feel bad. I usually don’t care what any of them think of me, because _I_ know who I am, and _you_ know, and that’s all that matters.”

“I’m pretty sure most of them are just thinking you’re the most beautiful thing they’ve ever seen. And that they wanna fuck you.”

“And that’s fine,” Suga says, trailing his fingers up into the back of Daichi’s hair. “Because I make more, the more they want me, but they don’t get to have me. I _like_ looking good, Daichi, and I like dancing, and thinking about you, and coming home and having you. And I get _paid_ for that. It’s paying for school, it’s paying for me to be able to get a good job that I want.”

“I know...I’m not asking you to stop. If you wanted to do it forever I’d be fine with it. I just need to know you’re doing what you want.”

“I want to see it through,” Suga says, nodding. “I want to be the best fucking exotic dancer I can be, because fuck anyone who thinks I can’t do that and still do more.”

“Lots of fucks tonight,” Daichi says.

“Best one was you,” Suga says with a grin.

“Thanks.”

Suga nods and kisses him again. “Thank _you.”_

Daichi laughs and stretches, grimacing when he feels how wet and sticky the backs of his thighs are.

“Our sheets are a mess,” he says.

“We’re a mess.”

“Do I even want to know how bad it is?”

Suga bites his lip. He knows exactly what Daichi’s asking. “My sweet Daichi…I glittered you up pretty bad.”

“How bad.”

“Well, look at me.” Suga is covered in glitter. All the usual places, but the careful lines have smeared and spread so he’s shimmering almost everywhere. “Pretty much like this, but it’s all over the back of you, too. Like, not just your back. Your neck, and your ass, and your legs, and...I’m sorry. We should have just fucked in the shower.”

“But then we couldn’t have collapsed in our gross sheets after,” Daichi points out.

Neither of them are entirely sure if this is a pro or a con, but the bed is soft, at least. Albeit damp and sparkly.

Eventually they help each other up and strip the bed. They shower together and scrub each other’s skin (most of the glitter comes off of Suga easily, as always, while most of it sticks obstinately to Daichi, also as per usual.) They stay under the water longer than they need to, because it’s steamy and warm and just the two of them (and the glitter), and Suga still can’t seem to get close enough to Daichi. They make love again, Daichi slipping inside Suga this time and pressing him to the shower wall, murmuring all the things he thinks about when Suga is dancing. Watching the glitter that’s been rinsed away sparkling at their feet.

Daichi knows there’s more. Probably permanently adhered to the back of his neck. Probably some that has inexplicably migrated up to his hair. He knows tomorrow Kuroo-san will introduce him as Sparklemura when he gives his presentation.

He concludes, though, looking down at Suga’s pale feet between his own, and the glimmering tiles beneath them, that despite his typically competitive nature, losing to the glitter is really not something worth taking personally.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh...Daichi is learning, but he still has a few good lessons ahead of him ( ˙꒳˙ ) 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Please head straight to Sparklemura's tumblr now to enjoy some very sparkly, very wonderful, _very_ nsfw [art](https://sparklemura.tumblr.com/post/165904725460/you-dontohkoushi-fuckyoure-so-deep-you) ♡


	4. Chapter 4

Daichi loses fairly often, honestly. They take to going straight to the shower together when Suga finishes work, which mitigates some of the glitter’s cling factor, but Daichi’s concept of what an acceptable amount of glitter on himself is begins to adjust, with time. He becomes ever more lenient. Really stops noticing it, as long as it isn’t as bad as that last time.

When the glitter finally rises to a new level, a level he cannot fail to take notice of, it is almost entirely Suga's fault. And also Kuroo’s. Actually, largely Kuroo's.

(And _partially_ Daichi’s, if the thread is followed back to the start. Had Daichi not become bored while Suga was in class, things probably wouldn't have ended up where they did. But that is beside the point. Or possibly the entire point, but Daichi is choosing not to look at it that way.)

As it happens, he is very bored. He got home from work early, Suga is in class, and Daichi has already lifted weights and packed lunches for the next day. Has already made dinner, and tidied the kitchen, and tried to read a book that wasn't interesting enough because he's restless tonight, and he wishes Suga were home.

 **Daichi** : want to go get a drink?

 **Kuroo** : yes, god...so bad. But I can't

 **Daichi** : ??

 **Kuroo** : i fucked up like...every aspect of the planning for the conference next week?

 **Daichi** : shit...do you need help?

 **Kuroo** : nah..I just have to send 1000 “Sorry I'm an idiot please adjust your calendars” emails

 **Daichi** : that sucks. also I'm really bored, so your fuck up has come at an inconvenient time for me

 **Kuroo** : sorry bb..will try to fuck up more conveniently next time  
**Kuroo** : where's Suga? if he’s working why not go watch him strip?

 **Daichi** : dance, asshole  
**Daichi** : he's not working...he’s in class  
**Daichi** : there's just a sexy outfit lying on the dresser with no sexy Suga inside it  
**Daichi** : it's very depressing

 **Kuroo** : lol..fuck you man, at least you HAVE a sexy Suga

 **Daichi** : have you seriously still not made a move on that blonde kid in accounting?

 **Kuroo** : he's not a kid, he's just tiny. and he's extremely intimidating in spite of that Daichi so no, I haven't

 **Daichi** : okay

 **Kuroo** : i will. eventually

 **Daichi** : yep

 **Kuroo** : (；⌣̀_⌣́)  
**Kuroo** : hey  
**Kuroo:**  i have an idea..since you're bored and all

 **Daichi** : what? I already told you I'd help you if you want

 **Kuroo** : nope. i'm not gonna let you be able to say i couldn't handle leading this project on my own  
**Kuroo** : why don't  
**Kuroo** : you  
**Kuroo:** (*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)  
**Kuroo** : put Suga's outfit on and see if you look as sexy as he does?

 **Daichi:**  lol  
**Daichi** : definitely wouldn’t...that's not something I need to try out to know

 **Kuroo** : come on i’m serious! aren't you curious?  
**Kuroo** : and don't sell yourself short  
**Kuroo:**  you have killer thighs Daichi..all the interns talk about them

 **Daichi** : what?? Kuroo that's so inappropriate

 **Kuroo** : you gonna do it?

 **Daichi** : no, of course not

 **Kuroo** : do it! And take pics!

 **Daichi** : you're such a child  
**Daichi** : im not doing it...go send your emails

 **Kuroo** : lame, Daichi  
**Kuroo** : i was just trying to help

 **Daichi** : I'll see you tomorrow

 **Kuroo** : fine..drinks after work?

 **Daichi** : yeah sure

 **Kuroo** : (⌒▽⌒)☆

Daichi tosses his phone aside and stretches out on the bed, crossing his arms behind his head and staring up at the ceiling. He should just get up and do something. He could watch a movie, or try reading again, or go for a run. He shouldn't keep letting his eyes drift over to the dresser. He should absolutely not, in any way, be contemplating Kuroo's suggestion.

He is a _bit_ curious though. Not enough to actually do something as dumb as try to fit Suga's little white panties on himself. But Suga looks _so_ good in them and...well, he could just see, quickly, if they do anything for his ass like what they do for Suga's.

No one would know. He certainly wouldn't tell Kuroo. Ever.

Suga shouldn't be home for at least another hour. The corset and thong and shorts (panties) are all there. Freshly hand-washed and ready for Suga's next shift. Daichi looks around the room, like something in it might be judging him. The drawn curtains, the paintings on the wall. There's no one there though, just him, and it would be something to do, if nothing else. He strips off his shirt and drops his shorts, grabbing the corset and going to stand in front of the tall mirror in the corner of the room.

He holds the corset in front of his chest, but he knows that's as far as he's going to get with it. It's perfectly fitted to Suga's body, and Daichi's chest is too broad for there to be a chance of it even getting around him, much less being able to close. And then there are the straps, which are beyond him entirely. The white does look kind of nice and bright against his skin, but the whole get-up is just so delicate, it makes him feel too big, too bulky.

He puts it back on the dresser and grabs the underwear instead, slipping his boxers off and pulling the thong on in their place. The string up his ass is less than ideal, and the sides bite into his hips, but he’s pretty sure he'll look even worse than he already suspects he will in the shorts (panties, panties, panties...he’s about to put panties on), if his junk is falling out of them.

It’s a tight fit, when he pulls them up over his thighs and tugs them into place, and they look even shorter on him than they do on Suga. He steps back so he can see his whole body in the mirror and studies himself, turning around and cringing at the sight of the fabric stretched tight over his ass. Suga’s looks so soft and round and bitable, and Daichi’s just looks like of _course_ it shouldn’t be half covered by lacy panties. He’s not pretty like Suga.

He faces forward again and scowls at his reflection, considering that maybe he would look better if he weren’t standing so stiffly. But before he can attempt any kind of sexy posing (thank God, thank _God_ it’s before that happens), he hears a small shuffling sound behind him and his stomach clenches.

“Do you want some help putting the glitter on, Daichi?”

Daichi closes his eyes. If he wishes hard enough, maybe he can actually make himself disappear. He can hear Suga padding closer after a moment, and he suspects he has not spontaneously achieved invisibility.

“No,” he says.

Cool fingers come to rest lightly on the backs of his shoulders. “Do you do this often?”

“ _No,”_ he says again, pressing his hands to his face. He does not want to see Suga seeing him.

“Do you...have any idea how cute your ass looks right now?”

Daichi opens his eyes at that, turning to glare at Suga, though he’s surprised to see that, while he does look extremely pleased, he doesn’t really seem to be teasing him. “It doesn't,” he says. “I—”

“It does!”

“No, it doesn't. Suga...please, can you just...leave me alone for a second. Let me change and—”

“What? No way, are you...are you _embarrassed?”_

Suga looks bewildered, and Daichi _feels_ bewildered in turn.

“Of course I'm embarrassed!”

“No, but...I mean yes, I caught you wearing my panties, but are you embarrassed by how you _look?”_

Daichi crosses his arms over his chest and looks at the floor. He would really prefer to be having this conversation with his shorts and t-shirt back on. “ _Yes,_ Suga...I look ridiculous.”

“ _No,_ you _don't._ Oh my God, Daichi...do you really think that?”

“Yes!”

“ _No,”_ Suga says, eyebrows drawn together like he's been deeply offended.

“Suga?”

Suga shakes his head like he needs to get his bearings, and then grabs Daichi's shoulders, steering him back in front of the mirror.

“Do you see that guy?” he asks, pointing at Daichi's reflection.

Daichi nods instead of saying something like _obviously,_ because Suga has become very intense all of a sudden.

“That is my boyfriend, my _partner,_ of seven years, and he has the most gorgeous fucking body that has ever walked this earth.”

“Suga…”

“Hush. Daichi, I'm serious. You look amazing with nothing on. You look amazing in anything you wear. And you look amazing right now. How could you think there was anything to be embarrassed about?”

Daichi sighs and looks at Suga's face in the mirror instead of himself. “I just look weird. In your clothes. I know you like my body, but it looks dumb like this, and that's fine. I'm not an exotic dancer, I don't need to look good in a thong.”

“Daichi, god _dammit_...you _do_ though.”

Daichi can't help laughing at how worked up Suga is. “Okay, thank you. I’m gonna take it off now though, okay?”

“Uh-uh,” Suga says, shaking his head for emphasis. “You're not done yet.”

“I’m...what? What do you—”

“We’re putting the glitter on.”

“No...we’re definitely not. I've _seen_ myself with glitter, Suga. When you wear it you look like a fucking deity, I just look like a guy who tripped in a craft store.”

Suga laughs and wraps his arms around Daichi from behind him, kissing his neck and then the corner of his jaw. “Dummy, your glitter application has been solely through sex, it hasn't exactly been precise. Let me do it for you, okay? Let me show you how good you can look, too.”

“You don't need to, I'm not gonna look like—”

Suga tilts Daichi's face towards him with a finger on his chin, and cuts him off with a warm kiss, slow and lingering. “You're so beautiful, Daichi,” he says softly. “Let me show you.”

Daichi sighs again, his breath falling on Suga's lips. He nods his head, earning him a bright smile and another quick kiss, before his boyfriend dashes off to the bathroom to retrieve the glitter.

“Okay,” he says when he returns, looking Daichi over like he's sizing him up. “Face me, don't look at yourself till I’m done.”

“Can I look at _you_ then?” Daichi asks, after he’s let Suga pull him in front of himself. “I’d feel less weird right now if you had less clothes on.”

Suga smirks. “You realize who you're saying that to, right?”

Daichi smiles sheepishly and reaches for the hem of Suga's shirt, slipping it over his head when he raises his arms. Suga gets his pants off on his own and then rests a hand on his hip, just above his little boxer briefs that look as good on him as the lacy shorts do.

“Better?”

Daichi nods, and Suga rolls his eyes, pecks Daichi quickly on the lips, and then leans back. He looks Daichi over slowly from head to toe, then finally sets to work while Daichi quietly watches, smiling at the way Suga has his lip caught between his teeth in concentration.

Sometimes he spreads the glitter on with his finger, sometimes with a makeup brush. Eventually he tells Daichi to close his eyes, and then there's just soft breathing and the wet glide of the glitter each time Suga finds a new place to put it. Daichi jumps a little when he feels it on his ass, tries not to laugh as it’s being drawn low on his stomach, along the lines of his hips.

“I don't think my eye makeup is the right color for you,” Suga muses.

“It really doesn't mat—”

“Oh! I have something else, hang on.”

Daichi waits, not looking at himself in the mirror. Not moving. When Suga returns, he has a little tube of mascara.

“Nope,” Daichi says.

“Tilt your chin up and look down a little?” Suga directs him, as if he didn't say a thing.

(He does it, of course, and Suga expertly applies the makeup with careful twirls of the wand over his eyelashes.)

“I think…” Suga steps back, eyeing him thoughtfully. He circles him, then comes to stand in front of him again. “Yep. All done.”

“Do you want me to look now?” Daichi asks. He doesn't really want to. He's going to look like himself, with too small, lacy underwear, and a body that's too broad and sturdy and muscular for glitter to look like it belongs on it.

“Yes,” Suga says, smiling so happily that Daichi winds up smiling a little, too.

He turns to face the mirror and....it's not what he expected.

It is still him, the body that he's familiar with, but it's something else, too. Something more. Suga has done Daichi's glitter differently than he does his own. Bolder strokes of it that follow the lines of his muscles. Curving along his shoulders and biceps, glistening between his pecs and down the sides of his chest, along the grooves of his abs, the dips inside his hipbones. There are sparkling paths edging his thigh muscles, and his calves, and Suga turns him so he can look over his shoulder to see the same thing over the backs of his legs. His back is lit with wide shimmering strokes along his shoulder blades and down his spine. There are little twinkling patches in the dimples just above the lace of the panties, and two lines gleaming along the curve of his ass where the panties fail to cover him.

Suga turns him again and nudges him closer to the mirror, waits while he looks at his face. His dark lashes glittering and his cheekbones highlighted so they look sharp and high and…

“Suga…”

“See?” Suga says, coming closer behind Daichi so he can wrap his arms around his waist.

Daichi doesn't know what to say. He doesn't quite know what Suga has done. He somehow feels more naked now than he did before. The glitter is like a light on the dark tone of his skin, making everything sharper and bolder and brighter. He feels his cheeks getting warm and flushed, and he looks down, focusing on Suga's arms around him.

“Do you see?” Suga asks again. “It actually looks better on you than it does on me.”

Daichi turns his head, stretching over his shoulder to find Suga and rest their foreheads together. He's not used to looking like this, to being stared at in this way. It’s not like when they’re in bed, in a haze of kisses and desire. Now he’s just standing here, exposed and illuminated by a thousand tiny, iridescent sparks.

“Look,” Suga says. He runs his fingers lightly across Daichi's hips—from one side to the other, and back again—and then brings his hand over Daichi's cock, cupping it gently through his shorts. “Look up. Look at yourself.”

Daichi lifts his chin and faces his reflection again, still flushed, eyes dark under the light catching on all the sparkles on his eyelashes. His gaze drops over his chest and down to his hips when Suga starts to move his hand, rubbing slowly over his cock, back and forth as it hardens under his touch. Swelling up inside the already tight material of the thong and shorts.

He tries to turn to Suga again, but Suga lifts his free hand to catch Daichi's chin, and he can see him shake his head in the mirror.

“I want you to watch. I want you to see how good you look.”

Daichi watches. He watches Suga rub his palm in slow circles over the tip of his cock, watches him cup his balls with his other hand and massage them as he strokes his shaft. He watches the panties and thong being slowly peeled down and dropped to the floor, and he waits while Suga slips away for a moment and returns to wrap warm, slick hands around him, gliding slowly from his tip to his base with just the barest amount of pressure, and leaving him wet and shining.

“This is what you always look like to me,” Suga says, his breath falling against the side of Daichi's neck. “So hard…and strong…” He presses one hand over Daichi’s chest and drags it slowly downwards, smearing glitter over his stomach, down low between his hips, then moving behind him to rub firmly over the muscle in his ass. “…and tight.” He slides his hand back around Daichi's hip and presses his body close behind him, and Daichi moans a little, deep in his chest, when he feels Suga’s arousal against him, so hard just from looking at him.

“You're perfect, Daichi.”

Daichi doesn't argue with him. He knows how perfect Suga is to him. He knows how good they are together, how right they are. He knows that he does look perfect right now, with Suga here holding him, fair hands working over him, shimmering with the glitter passed between them.

He decides to not think too hard about the fact that he's watching himself getting jerked off in the mirror and just do it, and enjoy it, because Suga wants him to. And because he likes the way he looks. Maybe not pretty and sultry like Suga, but good. Strong. Loved, by the man behind him, still stroking him firm and slow.

He reaches behind them to cup Suga’s ass, pulling him as close as he can, and Suga hums and rocks into him, sliding his free hand to smear glitter over Daichi’s nipple and then tease it between his index finger and thumb.

Daichi watches as the color in his cheeks gets deeper, spreading to bloom over his chest, the heat seeping all through his body so he starts to feel like nothing but white hot light, held in place by Suga’s arms. His head tips back slightly, resting against Suga’s, but he keeps his eyes open to watch from under heavy eyelids. Suga kissing his neck, rubbing his whole palm in firm circles over his nipple, pumping his hand at that same steady pace over the head of his cock. Never quickening, never squeezing harder, just stroking him over and over, grinding against him from behind with deep rolls of his hips, until Daichi’s legs start to tremble. His muscles clench, tighten, and finally go stiff with a searing heat as he reaches his climax. He watches his chest heave as his voice leaves him in a low moan, watches his hips buck into Suga’s grasp, and his release spurt out to splatter over Suga’s hand and fall to the floor.

And still Suga holds him, smoothing his hands up and down his skin, spreading glitter and lube and making him more of a mess, but Daichi doesn’t mind. He feels so good, so heavy and relaxed and happy.

“See now?” Suga asks, lips brushing his ear.

Daichi nods. He slips out of Suga’s arms and turns to face him, sinking to his knees and pulling Suga’s underwear down as he goes. He takes Suga in his mouth and lets him watch this time, looks up to see his eyes on the mirror, on the reflection of Daichi’s back and his shoulders, his head bobbing over Suga’s cock.

Daichi closes his eyes and just breathes Suga in. Tastes him hot and salty on his tongue. Swallows him down when he comes in his mouth with a sigh.

He looks up at him after, glitter smeared inexpertly all over his chest, stomach, and thighs from pressing against Daichi. The way Daichi usually looks after rubbing against him.

Suga smiles when he looks down at himself, runs his hand through Daichi’s hair, and then lowers himself to sit with him on the floor.

“You’re me,” Daichi says.

“I am. I’ve officially been second-hand glittered.”

Daichi grins and kisses him. He still doesn’t look like he had a craft supply mishap, he just looks luminescent, like he always does.  “It looks good on you,” he says.

“And you. You’re going to need a stage name now.”

“I can guarantee you I’m gonna hear nothing but ‘Sparklemura’ at work tomorrow.”

“Eh...fuck ‘em,” Suga says, tracing a fingertip over Daichi’s cheek. “They only wish they could sparkle like you.”

“I don’t know if that’s entirely true.”

Suga cocks an eyebrow at him. “Daichi...do we need to repeat this experiment until you're fully convinced of how devastatingly gorgeous you are?”

“No,” Daichi says, shaking his head with a smile. “You were very convincing, I’m good.”

“Good,” Suga says. “But I would be happy to see you in those panties again.”

“We’ll see,” Daichi says easily, instead of _no_ , which should be a clear sign to Suga that he was genuinely successful in his efforts. “Ugh...I just remembered I have glitter on my ass. Now I've glittered the carpet, too.”

“Well, no worse than the cum you dripped all over it,” Suga points out. Daichi makes a face at him and Suga smiles brightly. “If you let me take pictures of you before you shower, I’ll clean the carpet.”

“No.”

“With the panties on! You won’t be naked.”

“Even more no, then.”

“Daichiiiii.”

(Daichi may give in to Suga’s pleading. He may take a few pictures himself, to document Suga getting glittered. He may also help Suga clean up after anyway, because really, if he’s being honest, he’s the one that made them end up here. And he’s very glad that they’re here, naked and sparkling and laughing as they try to remove glitter that will not budge—that Daichi isn’t all that sure he wants to budge, anyway.)

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed blushing, glittery Daichi being fully and deservedly appreciated as much as Sparklemura and I did 。.:☆*:･(*´▽`*) Please go check out her lovely illustration for this chapter [here](https://sparklemura.tumblr.com/post/166146112250/see-suga-says-coming-closer-behind-daichi-so)!


	5. Chapter 5

When Suga’s last week as a dancer finally arrives, neither of them are quite sure how they feel about it. It’s become such a pervasive part of their lives—the glitter, the costume, the nightly showers.

“It’s gonna be weird,” Daichi says, the night of Suga’s third last shift. It’s the last one he’ll be able to watch because he’ll be out of town for a conference, not returning until late the night of Suga’s final time dancing.

He’s sitting on the shallow counter in Suga’s dressing room now, watching him pull his little lacy shorts on over his thong. He’s really, really going to miss those shorts.

“So weird,” Suga says. “I’ll have to wear actual pants to work.”

Daichi snorts and leans forward to tap Suga’s ass. “You don’t think they’ll approve of these at the lab?”

“I mean, I could give it a shot,” Suga says. “Could make me very popular.”

“Oh, God,” Daichi says. “With a lab coat though? You’d be every pharmaceutical analyst’s wet dream come true.”

Suga cackles as he leans forward to fix his hair in the mirror. “I know my Halloween costume this year.”

“My boyfriend,” Daichi says, getting up to stand behind Suga and hold him around the waist. “The sexy chemist.”

Suga’s eyes meet his in the mirror, and when he smiles it’s not a response to the joke—it’s wide and bright, because he’s so close to reaching his goal. So close to his Master’s degree, and a job he’s worked so hard towards. “That’s me,” he says, and Daichi nods, pressing in closer to kiss the top of Suga’s ear.

“I’m so proud of you,” he says.  

“I couldn’t have done it without you,” Suga tells him, resting his arms over Daichi’s where they’ve come to wrap around his stomach. “I really want to thank you.”

“Unnecessary,” Daichi says.

“Tough,” Suga says. “Be prepared to accept my gratitude after the show.”

“We have sex after almost _every_ show, Suga,” Daichi says, laughing softly against his hair.

“You’re not just getting sex.” 

Daichi’s eyes flick up to find Suga’s face in the mirror, and he’s smiling warmly, lips quirking up in that way they do when he knows something Daichi doesn’t. (So, really, one of his most common smiles.)

“What _am_ I getting?” Daichi asks, even though he doesn’t need a thing other than to just have Suga, and to know he’s happy.

“A thank you,” Suga says simply, turning over his shoulder to kiss Daichi’s temple. “Just stay in your seat at the end. I’ll come back to you.”

Daichi nods, and then presses his face to Suga’s shoulder, because he thinks maybe he knows how Suga plans to thank him, and he’s blushing already. He also thinks this may be another one of those times when the glitter rises to unremovable levels on his skin, but his motivation to fight this is very, very low. In all honesty, he doesn't give a shit anymore. Especially tonight, knowing the glitter’s reign is about to come to an end.

Suga laughs and kisses him, then does it again, soft and warm. He pushes Daichi out the door, and Daichi makes his way to his seat for the last time.

 _Almost,_ he thinks. Because if Suga wants him to stay in his seat, then that means he might be planning to dance once more tonight. Just for Daichi.

The club is packed, but he has a seat reserved by Suga, so he sinks into it just as the house lights are going down, the softer lights beginning to pulse around the stage. When the spotlight comes on, Suga is there, his back to Daichi and his hip popped out to the side. Daichi stares at his ass like he’s never seen it before. Except he _has,_ and that’s what makes it so entrancing. Because everyone else is staring at it, too, but it’s _his._ He left that mark that’s just visible along the bottom of Suga’s shorts when he leans over, where he bit him too hard a few nights before. Suga had moaned so beautifully when he did it that he bit harder, making damn sure they’d both remember right where Suga liked it.

He doesn’t want this to end, this last performance, because Suga is stunning, and he’s so good at this. But he doesn’t just want to _watch_ Suga, he wants to touch him. Every time he sees him like this, he wants to remind himself what it feels like to have that glowing, ethereal body warm and real in his hands. All through the show he's antsy, as much as he tries to get himself to relax, to focus on Suga’s movements and the way the music seems to pull him at times, and bend with him at others, like Suga is calling every last one of the shots. Which he usually is.

Daichi waits with feet that can’t stop tapping, and a relentless curl of heat winding low in his belly even after Suga has left the stage. He watches the club slowly empty, the house lights get bright, and then fade out again. He listens to Suga’s quiet voice somewhere behind him, saying something about closing up, promising not to leave any lights on, and then someone calls out a goodbye and it’s very, very quiet. Just soft footsteps coming towards him, stopping behind him, then pale arms draping over his shoulders while Suga’s breath falls on the back of his neck.

“Hey,” Suga says. His voice is low and sultry, and Daichi reacts immediately, his cock twitching in his pants as he waits for whatever Suga will say next. “Go sit at the front so we’ll have more room.”

Daichi nods and gets to his feet a little awkwardly, then makes his way to a seat right at the front and sits down again. The stage seems too far away even here, despite how low it is, but Suga doesn’t step onto it. He stands in front of Daichi, presses a button on a little remote in his hand, and then sets it on the floor next to Daichi’s feet, taking only a couple steps backwards when the music begins.

Daichi doesn’t recognize the song. It sounds familiar only because it’s just the kind of thing Suga likes, but it’s not something he’s ever seen him dance to before, so this will be something new. A new routine, in a new way, with Suga so close he actually could reach out and touch him if he wanted to. Daichi rests his hands on his legs and resolves to leave them there, though. This is Suga’s gift to him, and he won’t take anything that isn’t given. Or he will try his very best not to, but he hopes Suga doesn’t plan to tease him too much, because he’s already wound up from the first dance, and he doesn’t know how much of a second one he can handle.

“Do you already want to touch yourself?” Suga asks, as if he’s read Daichi’s mind, which Daichi is not fully convinced he can’t actually do. “You can,” he goes on, his body still following the beat, and then falling into that move that is still Daichi’s favorite, where he winds himself down to a crouch, knees together until they meet the floor, and then slowly opens them. So wide it makes synapses explode in Daichi’s brain every time, because it’s just so damn hot. “There’s no one here, you can undo your pants.”

Daichi shakes his head, or he thinks that he does. Suga has slid a hand between his own legs and is palming it over his dick so slowly Daichi can see every little shift of the material as it catches against his hand, and Daichi may have lost his gross motor control.

“No?” Suga says, rising to his feet again and turning away from Daichi as he arches his back and starts to tug the lacy shorts down, just enough to expose the top of his ass, the thong still dipping down between his cheeks. “You don’t want to be ready for me? I got myself ready for you.”

“You...what?” Daichi asks.

Suga slips the shorts all the way over the swell of his ass and lets them fall, and Daichi can see now, how slick his skin is around the string of the thong. He must have prepped himself in his dressing room while he waited for the club to empty out, and Daichi almost whimpers at the thought of it. Picturing him bending over that little counter, legs spread and fingers moving inside himself.

He undoes his jeans without officially deciding to, and gives himself a couple tugs through his boxers, just to relieve a tiny bit of his need. “ _Suga…”_

“Pull it out,” Suga says, and he’s still dancing, somehow. Still executing perfect, seductive movements. His arms and fingers are like poetry, his entire body is a song. “I always think about your cock, when I need to pull off the really dirty bits of routines. Let me see it.”

Daichi’s breath hitches when his hand meets his bare skin, pulling himself through the opening in his boxers while Suga watches with hungry eyes. His erection looks dark red in the low light where he’s sitting, while Suga is bathed in pale luminescence. The thought of driving inside him makes Daichi’s cock jump in his grip.

“Suga,” he says again, but Suga is already shaking his head.

“This is the last time we’ll be here,” he says. “You’re such a good boyfriend, Daichi. You never, ever made me feel bad about doing this.”

Daichi can’t think of a single reason why he would do that, not when moving like this is clearly one of the things Suga was born to do.

“I want you to know how much I appreciate you.”

“I _know,_ Suga. I know you do, and…and…”

Words are a lost cause. Suga has his arms stretched above his head and he’s turning in a slow circle, a roll working its way down his entire body like a wave. He’s liquid and Daichi can’t think of anything but diving into him.

“Koushi…”

Suga’s eyes find his as soon as he’s facing him again, but he doesn’t come to Daichi, he just keeps dancing. And Daichi has seen him do this so, so many times, but it’s never been like this. Never with that wall that Suga keeps around himself on stage taken down. With his eyes locked on Daichi’s, honest and wanting and full of anticipation, because all of the tricks that are meant to tease Suga’s regular audience are a promise to Daichi.

The song is winding down, finally, and Suga sinks with it, back to his knees again, his hips rolling forward with each thud of the beat. He closes his eyes and tips his head back, thrusting slowly, arching his back as if something is pressing his hips forward. Just the way he looks when Daichi kneels behind him and holds him upright by his arms while he fucks him.

Daichi’s breathing is heavy in the silence when the last beat drops, and Suga is panting too, looking up at him with flushed cheeks.

“No,” Daichi says.

Suga is eyeing his cock, and if he even thinks about trying to go down on him, Daichi will be done.

“Just a little bit,” Suga says, moving forward on his knees to close the small space between them.

“Suga, I’ll come.”

“You won’t,” Suga says. “Because you want me to ride you.”

 _Yes,_ he _does,_ and he doesn’t know how that’s supposed to happen with Suga dipping his head between Daichi’s legs now, laving his tongue over his swollen length. His breath stutters and he grips the sides of his chair, because if he put his hands in Suga’s hair he doesn’t think he’d be able to keep himself from pulling too hard. Clenching the seat under him is the only thing currently keeping him from coming all over Suga’s face, and letting that happen is incredibly fucking tempting.

When Suga stops licking him and takes him in his mouth, hollowing out his cheeks for one good, long suck, the gasp it draws out of Daichi is something concerningly close to a squeak. He’s going to lose it in three, two—

Suga moans around him, tongue pressing hard against the underside of his cock, and then pulls off just as Daichi’s legs start to shake. He reaches around the chair to where Daichi’s jacket has been shrugged off, and slips his hand into the pocket, retrieving a little bottle that he pops open and squeezes over Daichi’s dick.

“Did...you put that—”

“Of course,” Suga says. He drops the bottle and gets to his feet, leaning over Daichi to strip his shirt off for him. “Jeans are staying on,” he adds. Daichi doesn’t know if that’s because he doesn’t want to take the time to get them off, or because he likes the way it feels when the rough material brushes over his skin when he rides Daichi like this, with Daichi’s boxers still in place, his cock straining out of the opening.

“Yeah,” Daichi says, because either reason is good, and Suga is straddling him now, holding the string of his thong aside as he guides him into the cleft of his ass, pausing only for a moment—just to catch Daichi’s eye, to give him a smile that could cause flowers to grow in the most barren land—and then sinking over him in one deep, steady motion. “ _Yes.”_

Suga hums as he's moving down, the low sound rising up into a whine when his ass meets Daichi’s lap. “God, you feel good. I wanted your cock so bad tonight.”

Daichi squeezes his eyes closed and forces himself to breathe. Suga is so tight and hot, and when he says things like that it makes him see white. He wants to yank Suga hard over his dick, thrust up into him so deep that Suga loses all sense, so all he knows is the feeling of Daichi thick and solid inside him.

He opens his eyes after a few more deliberate breaths, once he’s fairly sure he can look at Suga and not come just from how gorgeous he is. His nipples pink and slick with glitter, skin flushing within all the little windows formed by the white crisscrossing straps of his corset.

“Take it,” Daichi says.

Suga smiles again and braces himself on Daichi's shoulders. He lifts himself up, glitter shining along the curves of his biceps as they swell from the strain, and then he takes it, hard, because this is another thing Suga was made for. He rides Daichi like each motion is a breath, a function that keeps him alive. He’s worked all night, dancing for the club, dancing for Daichi, and now he’s doing everything for him—rising over him while he kneads at the muscles in Daichi’s upper back, fingertips digging into his shoulder blades each time he drops down and takes him to the hilt.

“You don’t…have to do all the work,” Daichi says, when it’s already almost too late. He’s throbbing inside Suga, balls drawing up and stomach starting to clench.

Suga lifts himself all the way up, until Daichi slips out of him, hissing at the feel of cool air after the perfect heat of Suga’s body.

“This isn’t work, Daichi.”

“You stopped.”

Suga nods. “Three’s your magic number…I want this to be good for you.”

“Three’s my…?” Daichi’s mind is foggy, and Suga has shifted back on his lap so he can lean over and catch one of his nipples between his teeth, sliding his tongue back and forth over it, a soft contrast to the pinch of his teeth.

“How many times have you almost come?” he asks, rubbing his thumb in a slow circle over the nipple he’s just released, then dragging a wet line with it over to the other one.

This is asking a lot of Daichi. He feels like he’s been on the brink of coming all night, but… “Twice,” he says.

“Right.” Suga has his thumbs on both nipples now, circling and flicking, and Daichi’s hips jerk up underneath him, his fingers biting into Suga’s hips. “And the third time’s the charm.”

There’s a vague thought in Daichi’s head about how Suga is the charm, Suga is the magic, but his dick is aching, and there’s a wide, wet patch on Suga’s thong, spreading up to the top where the pink tip of his cock is peeking out now. He’ll probably smother Suga in lazy kisses and sappy words after, but at this moment all he can manage is a broken groan as Suga arches his back and grinds against Daichi, a slow roll that drags the head of his cock all the way from Daichi’s base to his tip, the thong catching and slipping down as he goes. Daichi needs that third time now.

“Kou, please…”

“I’ve got you,” Suga says, shifting higher on Daichi’s thighs and helping him sink back inside him in an easy, wet glide. He pushes Daichi’s hand away when he reaches for Suga’s cock, wrapping his own hand around it and pulling it all the way out of his thong, leaning back to brace himself on Daichi’s leg with the other hand. “Just watch. This is for you.”

Daichi doesn’t deserve this—Suga doesn’t owe him a damn thing—but he’ll take it because Suga wants to give it to him, and because he may be an idiot sometimes, but he’s not stupid. He slouches in his seat, mouth open, lips going dry as his panting breaths become heavier while he watches Suga moving over him. Riding him just as beautifully as he dances, tipping his head back as he moans. The sound echoes in the empty room, lusty and raw, and Daichi wants to freeze time. This moment right here—the arc of Suga’s spine making his stomach taut and pushing his chest out. Nipples pink and erect, glitter shining on their tips, and in the hollow between his collarbones. He’s so fucking gorgeous, so hot inside as he clenches around Daichi, his own shimmering fingers bringing him off until he’s spilling over himself with a lewd moan that’s all the more intoxicating because it’s so genuine.

He leans back on both hands, one hot and sticky with cum, and starts fucking himself on Daichi again, while he’s still shaking with the tremors of his orgasm. It’s too good, Daichi is wound so, so tight. His body is a heated coil, and when he breaks it’s like a wire snapping, electricity zinging in every direction, sizzling over his skin. It sends sparks through every nerve that burn so hot he yells out, hips bucking violently and almost knocking Suga off of him. He manages to hold on, fingers digging into Daichi’s thighs, body soft and yielding as Daichi fucks his release into him in sharp, desperate thrusts.

He’s cursing in his head, but his teeth are clenched too tight now to make a sound. This feeling, the burning high of his climax, is going on so long he’s almost afraid that it will never stop, that he’ll hurt Suga before it loosens its grasp. But Suga is bouncing on his lap, moaning and gasping out _yes,_ and _Daichi_ , and finally the tension starts to soften, the need to drive into Suga fades, now that he’s pumped himself dry. His hips sink back to the chair, and the aftershocks tingle through his limbs in warm little waves.

“Oh...my God,” he says. His voice sounds hoarse and awful.

“See?” Suga says, folding forward to fall into Daichi’s chest. “Magic.”

Daichi lifts his heavy arms to wrap them around Suga and pull him closer, nuzzling into his damp hair. “It’s not magic. It’s you.”

“My knowledge of how to make the magic work.”

Daichi laughs. “Fine. Whatever. Suga, that was…you didn’t need to do that.”

“You deserve a year’s worth of private dances, Daichi,” Suga says. “At _least.”_

“I don’t. All I do is love you, and you make that pretty damn easy,” Daichi tells him, holding him even tighter, wanting to just pull him right into his heart.

“Stop arguing with me,” Suga says, butting his head up against the underside of Daichi’s chin. “I’m too tired to prove you wrong right now.”

Daichi presses Suga back so he can cup his face between his hands and kiss him. His own lips are dry, but Suga’s are soft and sweet, and they part for him easily, a little sigh drifting out as Daichi laps softly at his tongue. “No arguing,” he says. “Thank you. I love you.”

“I love you,” Suga says. He’s warm and heavy in Daichi’s arms, and Daichi can feel him sinking into his chest.

“You okay?” he asks.

“Mhm.”

“You’re exhausted.”

“Mhm.”

Daichi huffs, trying to sound put out over Suga overworking himself, but just sounding fond, because that’s all he ever is with Suga.

“Hold onto me...getting up now.”

Suga wraps his arms around Daichi’s neck, and Daichi holds him tight and gets to his feet, pressing a kiss to Suga’s shoulder as he slips out of him. He carries him through the dark halls to his dressing room, sets him down, and soaks a washcloth in warm water to wipe away the worst of the mess, dried in streaks up his stomach and between his legs. The thong is a disaster and Daichi peels it off of him before carefully going to work undoing the straps of the corset, until Suga is bare, except for the glitter.

It’s everywhere, of course. Smeared over Daichi's jeans, dragged through his hair and across his shoulders, printed on his chest from Suga’s nipples pressed against him, but Daichi barely even notices, he really doesn't care. It's part of Suga, part of what this time has been for them—Suga working hard, and Daichi doing his best to support him.

He finds Suga’s change of clothes in his bag and helps him slip into them, half tempted to pull the soft sweats back down and suck Suga off slowly when he kneels in front of him to put his shoes on.

“You’ll be carrying me home,” Suga says, when Daichi rubs his face between his legs, feeling the shape of his dick through the thin cotton.

“I can do that,” Daichi says, reaching up to slip his fingers under Suga’s waistband. He doesn’t really want to leave yet, anyway, not when this is their last time here together. “Might as well defile this place once more, right?”

Suga laughs and lifts his hips with a little groan so Daichi can tug his pants down. “We’ve had a lot of good times here.”

Daichi nods, pressing his palms to the insides of Suga’s thighs and sliding them up, watching the light play over the glitter as he goes.

It’s streaked across his cheeks by the time he’s done, and Suga has gone boneless under his hands, soft in his mouth. Daichi cleans everything up and collects their things before lifting Suga again, catching their reflection in the mirror as they leave. Suga shimmering and half asleep on his shoulder, Daichi tired-eyed and in love.

He shuts off the lights, but the glitter catches the glow of the moon and the lampposts as they near the front windows. It dances under every passing flare of yellow and red as traffic passes by them on the slow walk home. Suga eventually wakes up enough for Daichi to set him down, and they lean into each other, keeping each other up.

Daichi wants to say more sappy things, about this being what they do, why they work. Why they’re so, so lucky. But Suga’s arm is tight around his waist, his hand clenched in the fabric of his jacket, and when Daichi looks down at him, starlit and sleepy and perfect, the smile on his face tells him that Suga’s already thinking the same thing.

He thinks they may be closer now, after these months of Suga working at the club, than they’ve ever been. He thinks, maybe, the glitter deserves a thank you, too.  

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Just a reminder that there will be a week until the last update, so chapter 6 will be up next Saturday!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are! Thanks so much for reading along, and I hope you'll enjoy the conclusion!
> 
> Just a small disclaimer...I don't know if the product Daichi and Suga use in this chapter actually exists, though I doubt that it does in this exact form. I also doubt that it would be as tasty and enjoyable and multifaceted as they find it, or wise to ingest quite so much of it, but!! let's all just agree to ignore these details for now (and the fact that they'll definitely be joking about glitter poop afterwards) and let our fictional boys enjoy their ridiculous, fictional lube (≧◡≦)

When Daichi returns from his conference it’s past ten o’clock, and Suga will already be finishing up his last performance. He’s probably in his dressing room now, getting changed. Maybe pulling a sweater over the corset so he’ll still be wearing it when he gets home. So Daichi can fumble through taking it off of him once more.

He and Kuroo leave the office together, both of them tired and quiet after two full days of meetings and presentations. He lifts a hand in farewell when Kuroo steps into a cab, then turns to make the walk to the station for the train ride home.

“Oi, Daichi!”

Daichi looks up to see Kuroo inexplicably stepping back out of the cab, and has to stop himself from huffing audibly at the delay. He just wants to get back to Suga.

“What are you doing, dumbass? Your meter’s running, get back in.”

“I will! I will, I just forgot…here,” Kuroo says, rummaging through his briefcase and coming up with a small, gift-wrapped package. “For you and Sugawara…to celebrate his graduation.”

“Oh…” Daichi takes the package and tucks it into his own bag. “You didn’t need to do that.”

Kuroo gives a lazy shrug, and grins in that slow, crooked way that has become far too familiar in the almost three years they’ve worked together.

“Kuroo…”

“Have a good night, Sparklemura!” Kuroo says, folding his long limbs back into the cab.

“Kuroo!”

Kuroo has vanished behind the tinted window, and soon the cab is pulling away, leaving Daichi to blush and avoid the curious glances of passersby, feeling like there’s a ticking bomb in his briefcase. He ducks his head and walks to the train station, cursing Kuroo under his breath. He considers opening the package on the way home, but he knows Kuroo well enough not to do so while surrounded by strangers, so he waits.

“Suga?” he calls, when he finally steps in their door, pushing it closed behind himself.

Before he even has a chance to listen for an answer, the door opens again and Suga comes in right behind him.

“Hey!” Suga exclaims, slamming into Daichi’s back and wrapping his arms around his waist without giving him a chance to turn around. “You’re back!”

Daichi lets Suga hug him this way for a moment, then twists in his arms so they can hold each other properly. “Just got in,” he says, pressing his face into the crook of Suga’s shoulder. “Missed you.”

“I missed you too,” Suga says. “But now you’re back, and I’m—”

“Oh my God,” Daichi says, leaning back suddenly. “You’re finished!”

Suga nods, the apples of his cheeks swelling as his smile spreads. They’re kissed with glitter, of course, but that’s not what’s making his whole face shine. “I am officially finished.”

Daichi cups those perfect, happy cheeks in his hands and kisses Suga. He’s so goddamn proud of him it feels like his heart might burst all of a sudden. The graduation ceremony isn’t until this weekend, but it feels like tonight is the time to start celebrating. Suga's exams are finished, his nights at the club are over, their nights with the glitter…

“What’s that?” Suga asks.

Daichi follows his eyes to the package peeking out of his briefcase. “Ah...not really sure. It’s from Kuroo, for your graduation. He said it’s for both of us, though.”

“Hmm.” Suga smiles up at Daichi with eyebrows raised. “Shall we?” he asks, slipping his fingers into Daichi’s bag and pulling the gift out.

“I don’t trust Kuroo,” Daichi says, crossing his arms over his chest as he watches Suga flick at a piece of tape.

“I like him,” Suga says. “He has… _oh.”_

“What? What is it?” Daichi asks, reaching to push the loose giftwrap out of the way.

“He has good ideas,” Suga says, and Daichi gets distracted because he has that _smile,_ the one that means something Daichi’s going to enjoy very much is on the horizon. He tears his eyes away from Suga’s face and looks at the object in his hand.

It’s lube. It’s a long, thin tube of glittery lubricant.

“It’s edible,” Suga points out.

“This is such an inappropriate gift,” Daichi says.

Suga grins at him. “Let’s have sex.”

Daichi shakes his head a little in disbelief, but he’s already letting his briefcase drop to the floor and stepping forward into Suga’s arms. Leaning back again a moment later when Suga starts trying to push his jacket off his shoulders. As soon as that’s been taken care of Suga pulls him back in again by his tie, before going to work on that, too, while he nips at Daichi’s lips.

“The lube’s not going anywhere,” Daichi laughs, a little breathlessly. It shouldn’t surprise him in the least anymore, how quickly Suga can make his blood hot, but it still seems kind of amazing how fast he can go from zero to one hundred with Suga touching him.

“The lube is going _everywhere,_ Daichi,” Suga says, with a smile that’s just a shade below feral. “Come on.”

He pushes Daichi’s chest, gripping his button-down with both hands when Daichi stumbles, then turning so he’s the one walking backwards, towing Daichi with him towards their bedroom.

“How about,” Daichi says, flicking his belt open as they go, “you top, so you can be the one with a—”

“Glitter dick?” Suga finishes for him. Daichi makes a face, and Suga just grins all the wider and helps him tug his pants off his hips. “I don’t care who tops, but either way you are not getting out of this, Daichi.”

“Suga…”

“Mm-mm,” Suga says, shaking his head. “Don’t take this away from me.”

“Oh my God, you’ve seen glitter all over me already.”

“Then this won’t be anything you can’t handle,” Suga says, managing to sound both cheery and filthy.

Daichi does not relish the idea of having a sparkling dick, but it’s not like he would ever deny Suga anything and they both know it, so he kicks his pants off and gets started unbuttoning his shirt. Suga is undressing in front of him, stripping away the oversized t-shirt and sweats. His corset and panties are already off, but the glitter is still in place, glimmering in purposeful streaks in all the right places. Except for the ones that haven’t been glittered before.

Daichi will never, ever admit this, but he loves Kuroo very much at this moment, because now that the opportunity has been presented to him, he finds that he wants to see Suga with a glitter dick just as much as Suga wants to see him.

“Both of us, then,” Daichi says, pulling Suga against himself by his hips as soon as they’ve both stepped out of their underwear.

Suga nods, slipping his arms behind Daichi to run warm fingertips up and down his spine, tilting his head to whisper right next to his ear. “I don’t know if I’m more excited about seeing your cock like this, or sucking it dry.”

Daichi makes a reflexive, slightly desperate sound in his throat, and feels his dick twitch against Suga.

“Lube,” he says. “Where is it?”

“Hm...ready to go now, huh?” Suga asks slyly, keeping his hips pressed right to Daichi’s while he arches his back and reaches behind himself to get the tube from the end of the bed. “Start with yours?” he says, holding the lube between them.

“You want me to...”

Suga nods, circling his hips while he brushes his mouth over Daichi’s chin, then ghosts the tip of his tongue along his bottom lip. “You put it on, I’ll take it all off.”

Daichi holds Suga’s shoulders and pushes him back until his legs hit the end of the bed and he sits down, holding the lube up for Daichi. He takes it without even hesitating, even though he has never once been the one to put glitter on himself before, has only ever had it smeared over his skin by Suga, unintentionally or very, very intentionally.

But that doesn’t matter—he is no longer at war with the glitter. He thinks, really, that he was defeated from the first day Suga brought it home, and he doesn’t care at all. The glitter has been _good,_ and this ludicrous sparkling, edible lube is going to be a brand new kind of good, and Daichi is not going to let his pride get in the way of enjoying it however Suga wants to.

He pops open the cap and squeezes the lube into the center of his palm, a clear base filled with a million flecks of silver. It’s a little less strikingly iridescent than the kind Suga uses, but Suga’s isn’t intended to be ingested. Not that they _haven’t_ ingested it, of course, and it hasn't killed them yet, but they have been careful. They’ve certainly never done what they’re about to do now.

Suga is looking up at him with warm brown eyes going dark with lust, and Daichi rubs his hands together, coating them both thoroughly before lowering them to his cock, already hard and full between his legs. He starts with one hand, closing it around the head of his cock and dragging it slowly along his shaft, then over his balls, too, because he figures Suga’s tongue is going to go anywhere the lube is. He follows the same path with his other hand after, and then again with the first. A lazy rhythm of unnecessarily slow strokes, just because he loves the way Suga is watching him, and the way it makes touching himself feel way better than it should.

“Did I get it all?” he asks eventually, as if there’s any possibility he hasn’t smeared shimmery lube over every bit of his dick.

Suga’s cheeks are beautifully flushed, his tongue darting out over his lips as he reaches to tap the tip of Daichi’s cock with his finger. “A little more...right here.”

Daichi squeezes some on, and Suga is leaning in almost before he’s even moved his hand away, tongue coming out again to swirl around his cockhead. The hot glide of it draws a little gasp from Daichi, and Suga hums as he leans back and licks his lips.

“Tastes like…watermelon?”

“Really?” Daichi asks. He’s not sure what he was expecting, but watermelon seems extremely random, and not very glittery. Though he has no idea what an appropriately glittery flavor _would_ be.

“You wanna taste?” Suga asks. He runs his finger up the length of Daichi’s dick and then holds it up to him.

“I wanna see it on more than just your finger,” Daichi says, though he holds Suga’s wrist and flicks his tongue over his fingertip anyway, closing his lips around it after and sucking it hard.

“Can you be patient?” Suga asks. “I was just getting started.”

“I guess,” Daichi says, a little shiver running through him when Suga’s hands come to his hips, thumbs pressing into the grooves. It’s not like it’s a hardship, obviously, to let Suga suck him off, it’s just that Suga’s dick is going to look so pretty covered in glitter and he’s hungry for it. He wants to have it all right now, Suga’s mouth on him and his on Suga, and…“Wait, what if we…”

Suga looks up, his lips just an inch away from Daichi’s skin, and raises his eyebrows in a question.

“I wanna suck you, too. Now.”

Suga grins, and there are sparkles on his lips, and probably on Daichi’s too, from Suga’s finger.

“ _Too?_ You wanna 69?” he asks.

Daichi knows why he looks amused and slightly disbelieving right now. They haven’t exactly had the best luck with the position before, which is a very generous way of saying that the first time Daichi unintentionally almost suffocated Suga, and the second time, when they tried it on their sides because Daichi was _not_ allowed to be on top, Suga strained his neck somehow and was sore for the next week.

It’s not that Daichi has forgotten these past experiences, it’s just that he needs Suga to blow him now, and he needs to blow Suga, and those desires are really the only things making themselves heard in his mind right now.

“We can do it,” he says. “You go on top.”

Suga bites his lip and considers this. “You have to slap me or something if you can’t breathe.”

“My hands will be on your ass. I don’t think that’s gonna be the most effective way to communicate that I’m dying.”

“Right,” Suga says, easily acknowledging that he likes a good slap on his ass.

“Also I can just push you off me.”

“I resent that,” Suga says. “It suggests that I wasn’t strong enough to push you off, and I _am_ strong. You’re just really fucking heavy.”

“I know,” Daichi says simply, because he’s well aware of Suga’s strength, and because there are a lot of words in play right now, and he’s standing here with a very stiff dick that looks like an elongated disco ball. “Suga, can we…”

He holds out his hands, shimmering palms up, and gestures towards his cock in a silent plea to get Suga’s mouth back on it.

“Yes,” Suga says, smiling. “Do me?” He leans back on his hands, tipping his hips up towards Daichi.

Daichi does not need to be asked twice. He takes Suga’s dick in one hand, stroking as slowly as he can manage from his base to his tip, leaving a soft sheen of glitter over it. After doing the same with his other hand, he retrieves the lube and drizzles it over Suga, letting it pool on the tip of his cock and spill down the length of it.

“God,” Daichi says. His mouth is already watering. He’s never been more desperate for the taste of watermelon on his tongue, and, strange as he finds the flavor choice to be here, he’s always been fond of watermelon. “Scooch back.”

Suga shimmies backward on the bed obligingly before moving onto all fours, and Daichi stretches out beside him, his head next to Suga’s knee.

“Honestly,” Suga says, shifting carefully to straddle Daichi’s face, then bending low to breathe hot over his erection, “I wouldn’t say no to being choked with this.”

A very pleasant warmth pulses low in Daichi’s stomach at Suga’s words, but before he can say anything Suga is mouthing at the head of his cock, sinking his hips lower over Daichi’s face, and Daichi tips his chin up to feel Suga’s dick bump against his lips.

“Same,” he says against sticky, flushed skin, fingers finding their place around Suga’s hips, thumbs settling into the dip below his hipbones. He tugs Suga just a little lower so he can circle his cockhead with his tongue, then lap up the lube dribbling off his tip. It’s sweet in a way that makes Daichi thirsty, that makes him feel like the only thing that will satisfy the needy feeling it gives him is to drown himself in it. To fill his throat with the taste of summer and the heat of Suga’s skin. He moans a little at the thought of it, intending to form actual words while he’s still able to, to tell Suga to take his mouth hard.

Suga knows, though, without Daichi speaking. He reads the grip of Daichi’s fingers and the want in the soft sounds slipping from his throat, and he rocks his hips, pressing between Daichi’s lips, hot and sweet and heavy over his tongue. He goes down on him all at once at the same time, the tip of his tongue working against the underside of Daichi’s cock until he’s taken him as deep as he can, pressing in against the thick vein as he moves back up.

“Barely takes the glitter off,” he says.

Daichi makes some kind of noise in acknowledgement of this observation. It doesn’t mean anything in particular, just that this is good, and watching Suga’s shimmering length slide in and out of his mouth is _so_ _good._ The next sound drawn from him is deeper and very tellingly a response to the way Suga is sucking Daichi now—reverently, fervently, like he’s as thirsty for Daichi as Daichi himself feels for Suga, and it’s all very, very good.  

He pulls on Suga’s hips, pushes back, then pulls again to urge him into a rougher rhythm, and Suga falls into it, mimicking the pace with his own movements over Daichi’s length. He’s moaning around Daichi, louder every time his cock slides deep into Daichi’s throat and Daichi gags a little, tightening and swallowing convulsively around him.

There’s something exhilarating about it, the way he feels just on the edge of helpless, spit and lube dripping out of the corners of his mouth, airway filled over and over with Suga’s solid length. The way on top of all this, there’s the heat of Suga’s mouth around him, tonguing at him, drawing him closer and closer to orgasm. He’s getting dizzy with it, aching where his jaw is forced open, where Suga’s hand is tightening around the base of his cock now, holding him back from coming.

He doesn’t know what Suga’s plan is, but his is for Suga to spill all over him, so he sucks him hard once more, pushes Suga’s hips up until his cockhead is resting on the middle of his tongue, and hollows his cheeks. Sucks him again and again until Suga’s mouth goes still around Daichi’s cock, until he lets Daichi slip free and cries out, coming in heavy pulses over Daichi’s tongue, over his lips and chin and throat when Daichi lifts Suga’s hips higher.

“God...shit,” Suga says.

Daichi licks his lips and keeps a tight grip on Suga’s hips in case he gets any ideas about collapsing, but he crawls off of Daichi after a minute, turning to straddle him again, face to face.

“ _You_ are a mess,” Suga points out, punctuating his words with a flick of his tongue over Daichi’s lower lip.

“We did it,” Daichi says.

“Hmm,” Suga hums, dipping his head to chart wet lines up Daichi’s throat and along his jaw. “We did it very well.”

“Except you didn’t let me come.”

Suga sits up and gives Daichi his brightest Cheshire cat smile. “Of course not. You still need to fuck me with your glitter dick.”

“Oh my God,” Daichi says, squeezing his eyes shut. “Stop saying that.”

Suga laughs and kisses him messily, before scooting down his body to crouch between his legs. “I will not. Kuroo gave us this gift to enjoy, and I plan to—”

“Stop talking about Kuroo too, please.”

Suga is still grinning much too happily (it’s beautiful and ridiculous and sparkly), but he bends down and busies himself licking at the lube that has smeared into the creases of Daichi’s thighs.

“Suga...I’m not gonna last, and you’re not even ready yet,” Daichi says regretfully. It’s not that he wants Suga to stop, at all, especially not now that he’s moved on to Daichi’s balls, mouthing at them with swollen lips, but…

“Twice then?” Suga asks without lifting his head.

Daichi considers this, but before he even opens his mouth to answer, Suga’s lips are around his cock, sinking over him once more. It will definitely be twice then, because Daichi’s muscles are already clenching, his hips bucking up into the heat of Suga’s mouth. Suga just hums and laves his tongue over him, swallows him down just a little deeper, and there is no more lasting—just the bliss of coming hard while Suga moans and licks and swallows. If refractory periods were not a thing, Daichi would come again right now just watching him.

“That,” Suga says, sweeping his tongue over his lips after, “is delicious. The watermelon really does something nice there.”

Daichi liked it too, very much, but he’s pretty sure that the lube has very little to do with how good Suga makes him feel, how much he loves the taste of him. He thinks it’s really just that it’s _Suga,_ and Daichi is so happy to be here with him on the brink of the next phase of their lives.

“Daichi?” Suga asks.

Daichi realizes he’s been staring, which in and of itself isn’t exactly unusual, but he did also forget to respond to Suga. “It does,” he says, sitting up so he can pull Suga into his arms. He liked the mutual blow jobs a lot, but he likes it best when Suga is right against his chest. When he can nuzzle him and smell his hair and kiss his smile, just like he’s doing now. “It does something very nice.”

Suga laughs and falls back onto the bed with him, his giggles softening into sighs as they continue to kiss and taste, licking at the traces of fruity sweetness and bitter cum on their faces.

They take their time with the lube after that, drawing lazy patterns with it in places that have no need for lubrication, just for the joy of painting each other with sparkles, and the pleasure of licking them up again, leaving softly shimmering trails behind. Hearts and swirls over Daichi’s chest, rows of stars along Suga’s ribs, and wavy lines like a child’s drawing of the sea across his stomach. It’s not until Daichi has been sucking every last trace of watermelon from Suga’s nipples for quite some time, and Suga has begun writhing urgently beneath him, that they reach for the lube again for its intended use.

The first time Daichi slicks up his fingers, Suga takes his hand and sucks them clean before he can do anything with them. That feels so nice that he wants to do it for Suga too, and somehow, eventually, they both end up with glittering fingers between Suga’s legs. Taking turns slipping in and out of him, sometimes pressing their fingers in together, until he’s soft and wet and ready.

“I love you,” Daichi says, when he’s curved over on his knees, with Suga pale and bright underneath him.

Suga smiles and strokes Daichi’s cheek, dragging a streak of lube across it. He’s just finished covering Daichi’s dick in glitter once more, and Daichi can’t help glancing down at himself, the sparkles glinting all over the dark tone of his flushed cock where it rests between the curves of Suga’s ass. Both of them are a mess—all love bites and drawings smeared by lips and tongues. A chaos of dried kisses and cum.

Daichi knows better than to think there is any single way in which Suga looks the most beautiful, but the image he’s creating right now—pink cheeks, a fond smile, and glitter absolutely everywhere—is just about enough to split Daichi’s heart in two.  

“I love you, too,” Suga says, and he says it over again with the warmth in his eyes, and his fingertips still soft on Daichi’s face. “Daichi…”

Daichi feels very suddenly overwhelmed and startlingly close to tears, so he presses inside Suga finally, and curls over him to rest his forehead on his shoulder.

“I’m so, so proud of you,” he says, easing out of Suga and rocking back in, deep and slow. He’s already said it many times, but he doesn’t think he could ever come close to expressing just how amazing he thinks Suga is. How smart and strong and beautifully tenacious. He thinks, sometimes, about having kids down the road, and about how lucky they’ll be to have a man like Suga as one of their fathers. He’s thinking this right now, and Suga is so warm against him, his fingers sure and familiar, pressed against his back, and he can’t stop himself from tearing up.

“Daichi,” Suga says again. “Don’t you dare. If _you_ cry, _I_ cry, and then…”

Daichi knows. If Suga cries, he’ll cry more, and he’s really not the biggest fan of crying at all, but...he’s also bursting with pride, and there’s glitter on Suga’s cheeks, and in his hair, and everywhere, everywhere. It’s so ridiculous, and so unbearably gorgeous.

“Sorry,” Daichi says, because it’s too late.

Suga shakes his head with a smile and holds Daichi’s face between his hands. Daichi has a fleeting thought that he’ll now have sparkly handprints painted on each cheek, and then Suga is kissing him, and it doesn’t matter. Or it does, but only because he’s glad, because he loves every single mark Suga leaves on him. He loves every trace of glitter because it’s a page of Suga’s story, and because they’ve had so much fucking fun with it since the first time Daichi saw it on Suga’s skin.

He moves in Suga slowly, not in any hurry to get either of them off. Just wanting to be close to him, enjoying the heat of his cock in his hand. The way their skin sticks together and the way the tear tracks on Suga’s cheeks look like the tails of falling stars. They’re both sensitive, though, from their earlier orgasms, and from all the time spent chasing the taste of fruit over each other’s bodies. Soon even their easy rhythm has Suga’s heels pressing into the small of Daichi’s back, and Daichi’s head spinning like it’s wine they’ve been swallowing down all night, instead of just salt and spit and glitter.

“Koushi,” he murmurs into the side of Suga’s neck, where it smells like kisses and home. And then, “ _Kou,”_ when Suga’s fingers tighten in his hair, when his body shudders and clenches around Daichi.

He presses in deep and holds himself there while Suga gasps and spills between their stomachs, licking the edge of Suga’s upturned jaw and kissing his chin. Getting ready to pull out of him when he seems ready, and then never getting the chance. Suga keeps his legs wrapped tight around Daichi’s waist, keeps lifting his hips, working himself over Daichi’s cock until Daichi groans and starts to thrust again, shallow and quick. It’s not long before he’s coming too, with Suga whispering next to his ear—praises, and nonsense, and then just his name, in between soft brushes of his lips.

“Well,” Suga says, when Daichi has gone limp on top of him and is just catching his breath against the curve of his neck. “That took a turn, hm?”

“It...the glitter made me emotional. Oddly,” Daichi says, which Suga responds to by wrapping his arms around Daichi’s neck and kissing his cheek noisily until Daichi is laughing.

“Me too,” Suga says. “God, I love you.”

Daichi presses his smile to Suga’s skin and then sits up slowly, pulling out of Suga gently and leaning back to look at what they’ve done.

“Fuck,” he says, without any heat.

Their bed has become a galaxy, their bodies are stars. Everything in sight twinkling with flecks of silver.

Daichi laughs and drops back down on the bed, rolling to face Suga. “I guess it doesn’t matter that you won’t be dancing anymore, we’ll never get all of this off.”

“Perma-glitter,” Suga says, and Daichi grins because honestly it was breaking his heart a little, thinking of the glitter being only a thing of the past after this.

“I hope so,” he says.

Suga doesn’t tease him at all for this admission, he just smiles and presses his leg between Daichi’s, slips his arm around his waist to pull him closer. “I can still dance sometimes, you know,” he says. “For you.”

“Yeah?” Daichi asks.

Suga nods and tucks his head under Daichi’s chin, his fingers making little circles over his hip. “It would be a shame not to ever wear that costume again.”

Daichi swallows. He has been very much hoping that this wouldn’t be the end of the strappy corset and the things it does to Suga’s chest. He hasn’t even let himself think about not seeing Suga’s ass in the lacy shorts anymore.

“That would—I’d...yes. It would be a terrible, terrible shame.”

“And you’ll wear it sometimes too, right?” Suga asks, in that soft, innocent voice that Daichi _knows_ is entirely put on, but he can’t do a damn thing about the way it makes him lean into Suga and want to say yes before he even grasps what’s being asked.

“Wear...the glitter?” he asks.

“Hmm, yes...but I meant my costume. The panties, specifically.”

Oh, right. “You really liked that, huh,” he says.

It’s not a question, because Suga didn’t leave him with the slightest bit of doubt about how much he liked it. Because, really, Suga never does anything but make him certain and secure, and some kind of magical, redefined version of comfortable, in which he feels like he’s freewheeling, while also knowing there’s not a chance of him falling.

He supposes the word for that is _trust._ That’s what allowed Suga working as an exotic dancer to be a non-issue for them. It’s what makes everything with Suga feel safe. It’s what makes him pull his boyfriend even closer against his chest now, and has him kissing the top of his head, wanting to keep his lips there forever. Because what they have—tangled limbs covered in kisses and winking with a million points of light—isn’t beautiful because of the glitter.

Daichi wants to be clear that, after everything, he and the glitter stand on the same side. Any half-hearted feelings of animosity have long since been washed away. (And Daichi is well aware that there’s no coming back from willingly making his own dick sparkle.)

But, that being said, it’s Suga’s heart that makes Daichi look at him and lose his words. Not the lace or the straps, and not the perfect, delicate lines of reflected light. It’s just Suga, glowing from the inside out. Suga being Daichi’s, to laugh and cry with, to cover himself in glitter with, because there’s not a goddamn thing that isn’t beautiful when Suga’s hand is in his.

“I really, really love _you,”_ Suga says, drawing Daichi out of his thoughts with a kiss pressed to his collarbone, right over a sparkling heart that hasn’t been completely licked away. “And your ass is a masterpiece, with or without panties.”

Daichi laughs and pinches Suga’s ass in response, wordlessly expressing that if anyone’s behind is a work of art, it’s Suga’s.

“I love you, too. And we’ll keep the panties...for both of us,” he says.

“And the glitter.”

“Of course,” Daichi says easily, because there’s no doubt that he wants to keep it. He wants to keep smearing it over Suga’s skin when he holds him, and kissing it from his cheekbones and his chest and his thighs. He wants to always remember the way Suga looked on that stage when he wore it—celestial and untouchable and powerful, like a star charting its own course. Like no one could get close to him, nothing could pull him down.

And he wants to remember the way Suga would find his eyes and Daichi would know that he was the one. The only one who gets to know everything underneath the costume and the make-up, who gets to see Suga away from the magic of the golden lights, and who knows that he’s just as beautiful, probably more so, when he’s wearing Daichi’s sweat pants and laughing till he cries over terrible late night television.

Even if they _didn’t_ want to keep the glitter around, they would be stuck with it. They’ll be finding it in their clothes, and their carpet, and probably on all kinds of inexplicable surfaces for years to come, Daichi’s sure. But Suga never minded it from the start, and Daichi...he thinks the truth of it is that he really never did either.

This is not a battle. The glitter wins, and Daichi wins, and there’s no way in hell he’s not going to find a replacement for the edible, shimmery lube when they run out of it. Even if he has to ask Kuroo where he got it.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ☆*:.｡. ***sprinkles magical glitter over all of you***.｡.:*☆

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [ellessey-writes](http://ellessey-writes.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr, and you can find the rest of my AO3 DaiSuga works [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works?utf8=%E2%9C%93&commit=Sort+and+Filter&work_search%5Bsort_column%5D=revised_at&work_search%5Brelationship_ids%5D%5B%5D=836528&work_search%5Bother_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bquery%5D=&work_search%5Blanguage_id%5D=&work_search%5Bcomplete%5D=0&user_id=Ellessey).


End file.
